


New to Us Both

by wishfulFeline



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, They say I love you like fourty times it's gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Shuichi and Kiibo have been through absolute hell together. They deserve a night alone together. Even if it escalates far further than either one planned it to. Like, a lot further.





	New to Us Both

**Author's Note:**

> God bless Discord roleplay servers, am I right? You make an amazing friend who roleplays Shuichi really well and interacts with your Kiibo until they fall in love and start dating and then after putting them through a shit ton of angst you decide to let them fuck. And fuck. And fuck some more.  
> I adored this roleplay so much I needed to turn it into a fanfic so others could enjoy it too! I had so much fun with it. In the main bulk of the story I wrote as Kiibo and my pal James wrote as Shuichi but after the third and final nut it's all yours truly. 
> 
> Here are some little tid-bits to clear up any confusion on certain parts as this done include some things specific to the timeline we've been going on:  
> -When it mentions Shuichi and Ouma having stitches, in the roleplay server we had a pretty horrible thing happen to both of them and they ended up in the hospital. Kiibo was there when it happened and he spent time with them both at the hospital so he's also fully aware of what happened. This is taking place the day Shuichi and Ouma were both checked out. 
> 
> -Shuichi and Kiibo have been dating for a good bit of time at this point, even though during most of that time terrible events and chaos have been happening. They've kissed (their first kiss actually happened when Shuichi confessed to Kiibo) and cuddled and things like that, but not much more. Shuichi feels a bit bad about stealing Kiibo's first kiss, but obviously it all worked out in the end. 
> 
> -In the server we're in there are two people who play Kiibo most often, me and one other person. The way we differentiate who's Kiibo is being addressed is I'm Gay Kiibo and they're Straight Kiibo. Absolutely incredible.

Kiibo squeezed Shuichi’s hand and averted his gaze. “Ah, Shuichi, can we go in, then? I-I don’t want to wait any longer...”

Shuichi was caught off guard upon hearing Kiibo say something so bold as usual.   
"Eh? Oh. Y-Yeah. Let's go." 

Kiibo couldn’t help but be a little over eager. It’d been almost a week since they’d been completely free to be together privately. Shuichi having been in the hospital along with the sheer chaos preceding it hadn’t left them much time at all to talk one on one. When they had been given a sliver of time to see each other it was filled with venting and anxiety. Even their walk home together was interrupted by passerbys. 

Kiibo let Shuichi into his dorm, stepping inside before holding the door open for his boyfriend. They hadn’t stopped holding hands for quite a while, and it had grown warm to the point it might’ve been uncomfortable, but both refused to break the contact. “Ahah...welcome home? What would you like first?”  _ I heard that on a romantic drama, so it’s gotta work, right? _

" _ 'What would I like first?' _ Well...What is there to offer may I ask?" Shuichi raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding Kiibo’s question. 

“Heh, well, I remember the next line, but I don’t have any shampoo and conditioner in my shower nor do I have any food in my room. I c-can only offer you myself...” The door swung closed behind Shuichi, leaving the two free from any prying eyes. 

"Wha...Wait what do y—"   
It hit him before Shuichi could finish his sentence. His face flushed red and hot with embarrassment.

Kiibo doesn’t understand why Shuichi would get so bashful over something so genuine. “Eh? D-Did I say it funny?" Kiibo shuffled up to Shuichi shyly.

"I-I um...I just didn't know what you meant by..  _ 'yourself'. _ "   
He looked at the ground, hesitant on his next move. 

Kiibo whined in embarrassment.  _ Shuichi is looking at me so kindly again! His hand is so soft! I love him! _ “M-M-M-Maybe y-you’re just the one who’s thinking d-dirty things about me.” He scrunched up his face and closed his eyes. Despite teasing Shuichi, he still leaned up at him as if asking him for a kiss.

He flinched slightly at Kiibo's words.   
"A-And why would I think that? I've only thought of sweet and romantic thoughts about you... _ But I guess it wouldn't be completely wrong to think that way too. _ "   
He brushed Kiibo's fringe gently to the side, feeling the warmness of his face. Smiling, he leaned in for the kiss.

_ Fuh...I didn’t mean to upset Shuichi, b-but hearing him say those things to me—it makes my head feel fuzzy. He only thinks of sweet and romantic things about me? I’m so happy I could scream! A-A-And that last bit—On one hand, if he really did I might be so embarrassed I wouldn’t be able to make eye contact with him for a while, but on the other hand, we’re lovers. And lovers kiss and hug and...d-do other things. So, if Shuichi thought naughty things about me, doesn’t that just mean he loves me a lot? I-I-I don’t know if I could ever do it, but if it’s from Shuichi, I’m fine accepting these feelings. _ Kiibo clung to Shuichi, eyes still screwed shut. He kissed him as though there was nothing he’d rather do in the world.

Shuichi held Kiibo close, not wanting to part away from his love. He slowly guided himself and Kiibo towards the wall behind them near the door, pushing the smaller boy up against it with one hand while the other continued to cup Kiibo's cheek.  _ Was that too much? Did I hurt him?! Oh God what if I messed up already? What a way to start my days back. But still. He's so cute like this... _

“Mmh!?” Kiibo makes a muffled noise of surprise as he steps back and bumps against the wall. It’s not uncomfortable, just unexpected.  _ Shuichi’s being so...d-dominant right now. Did he really miss kissing me that much...? I-I-If he’s trying his best, I should too! _ Kiibo slides one hand up Shuichi’s chest to clutch the fabric above his collarbone. He parts his lips, pressing his tongue against Shuichi’s.  _ He liked this last time, so, I’ll try and do better this time! _

The last time Shuichi had tried to deepen their kiss Kiibo had jumped back, surprised and questioning. But the idea hadn’t left his mind. If it was something Shuichi wanted to try, he didn’t want to keep it from him.

Shuichi jerked forward in response, his face lit up bright red.  _ K-Kiibo is...going along with this? I thought this would too lewd for the both of us...! But this is actually going well...Kiibo...I love you so much. I love you... _   
He moved a hand to Kiibo's waist, wrapping his hand around it and pulling him even closer. He was in a complete daze because of this.

Kiibo whines, voice escaping into the space between their lips. Kiibo snuck his tongue into Shuichi's mouth as they somehow managed to press their bodies even closer together. He curled his tongue around Shuichi's like he had last time. "Nnh...ah..."  _ Everything feels all warm and tingly. It's scary, b-but it feels so good. _ His hand continued up to rest against his neck. Kiibo could feel the pulse underneath.  _ Should we...go to the...bed...? _

Shuichi explored Kiibo's mouth before breaking away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he pulled away. Light pants escaped Shuichi's mouth.    
" _ Hahh.. _ .Kiibo I-I...was that a little too far for my first day back?"   
He chuckled softly, wiping his mouth clean of excess drool.

Kiibo looked out of focus, as if in a trance. He blinked a few times, looking back at Shuichi. He licked his lips without thinking. “T-That’s...for you to decide.” He draped his arms over Shuichi’s shoulders. “Nnhhn...b-but I-I. Really liked it. It felt so good. I didn’t know I could feel so good...” His voice gets quieter with each word, trailing off in embarrassment of admitting it.

"W-Well then...I mean, if you want to, um...w _ e could continue on if you'd like. _ "   
He seemed embarrassed, yet there was a hint of flirtation and tease in his voice. He lifted Kiibo's head up to lock their eyes once again. A look of affection  _ and lust _ was in his eyes.

Kiibo swallowed, trying not to look away from Shuichi in nervousness.  _ T-That look in his eyes, he wants to too, right? _ Kiibo's lips quivered, trying to gather himself. "I would love that."  _ I feel like I'm in heaven… _

He smiled warmly before leaning back into the kiss, slipping his tongue in almost immediately like the smooth criminal he was.  _ Now I wonder why we didn't try this before. This is amazing...I wouldn't change this in anyways. This is perfect... _ **_He's_ ** _ perfect. _

"Hmh!" Despite having accepted Shuichi's offer, he wasn't expecting him to dive in so passionately right away. "Ahn~"  _ Shuichi, I m-meant we should lay down! Feeling both of our bodies pushed so close with both of us so h-hot, I'm gonna melt! _ Kiibo, regardless of the fact he swore he'd be steaming if this went on, reciprocated Shuichi's actions. Their tongues feverishly pushed together, ravishing one another. Kiibo whined, Shuichi's hands on him and his tongue  **in** him almost too much to take.

Shuichi pulled Kiibo away from the wall, allowing him to wrap his arms completely around his waist. He was getting light headed from the intense kissing, so he slowly made his way to the bed.  _ I love you...I love you so much. _   
Without breaking the kiss, he managed to sit himself down onto the bed, leaving Kiibo standing with the choice of sitting.

Kiibo easily gives Shuichi the reigns and follows him in quick wobbly steps to where he's pulled.  _ Shuichi, you're t-too good to me. I love this feeling, I never want it to end... _ As Shuichi sits down he opens his eyes in surprise but doesn't pull away as Shuichi hasn't. He bends down to continue kissing him but after a few moments his sensitive back starts to ache a bit. He pulls away a little, lips still brushing. "C-C-C-Can..." he stutters, brain trying to form words despite rushing. "Can we re-position ourselves...? I think if I...g-got on your lap y-your legs would fall asleep..."

Shuichi took a couple of deep breaths before responding. "Yeah...I didn't think about that, did I? And it doesn't help that we're both completely new to this."   
He chuckled nervously while swallowing built-up saliva that was resting in his mouth. He pecked Kiibo's lips before moving himself onto the bed in a more comfortable position.

Kiibo watches as Shuichi lays back and covers his face with one hand nervously hiding his blush. He climbs onto the bed after him.  _ W-Would it be okay to...g-get on to-to-top of him...? Uwaaah, this is so naughty! I-I'm really doing dirty things like this so shamelessly! B-But looking at Shuichi, I just want to...t-touch him. _ Kiibo crawled over to him on his hands and knees before meeting his eyes. Without breaking their gaze, Kiibo placed one hand over each of Shuichi's shoulders to balance himself as he lifted one knee over Shuichi's waist. Trying not to place all his weight on him, Kiibo straddled Shuichi. It was then that Kiibo was once again reminded of how unbelievably inappropriate the things they were doing were. His eyes scanned down Shuichi. His lips, his neck, his chest..."I-Is this...okay? Am I hurting you?" He wants to cover his face with his hands but refrains, not wanting to accidentally put more weight on Shuichi.  _ He is fresh from the hospital, after all. _

"Y-Yeah that's fine. I'll be fine for now... _ Or at least I hope I will be. _ "   
Shuichi was noticeably panting, his eyes wandering all over Kiibo's figure as he watched Kiibo straddle him. His blush worsening as several thoughts passed his mind; some more on the questionable side. "Well...Have a-any clue on what to do next?"   
He rested his hands on Kiibo's sides, holding him steady.

_ W-What do we do now? Most of the things I’ve looked at cut off here! Because they do s-s-s—se—se-se-sex! Does that mean that w-we—we’re supposed to—!? _ A bit a steam legitimately started to come off Kiibo’s face. “I-I think so, but—Nnhn!” Kiibo squirmed in embarrassment on Shuichi’s lap. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t really know in detail h-h-how it’d work, so—!?” Kiibo whined. “Just...tell me what you want and I’ll do it. I-I-I’m scared but I trust you.” He leaned in closer to Shuichi. “I love you.”

Shuichi's eyes were twitching around, mainly twitching over Kiibo's body and face.  _ He looks so worked up. Have I gone too far maybe? I hope I'm not pushing him too far out of his comfort zone. _ He gulped down his worries before pecking Kiibo's cheek and pressing their noses together. "Hah.. For a d-detective, I have n-no clue on what I'm doing s-so.. I guess we just 'go with the flow'? Go with what feels  _ right? _ "

Kiibo licked his lips, gazing at Shuichi’s face.  _ Shuichi is just as inexperienced as I am. H-He doesn’t know what to do either. Even though it might be easier if he did, it makes me excited that I’m the first person he’s done t-t-this with... _ Kiibo kissed Shuichi tenderly. When he pulled back his eyebrows twitched nervously and he bit his lip. “T-Tell me if you don’t like what I d-d-do, okay...?” Kiibo whispered.  _ I c-can’t deny that the human body intrigues me, as I want to be as much like one as possible. So, some other e-e-erogenous zones might be okay to touch, right? _ Kiibo dipped his head back in, chin pressing down Shuichi’s shirt collar, and kissed his neck tentatively.

Shuichi yelped as a shiver travelled down his spine. It was more of a reaction to what Kiibo was doing as a whole rather than how it felt. A sudden feeling of bliss slowly followed the shiver as a faint groan escaped his lips.  _ "Ahh.. K-Kiibo...~" _   
He whispered out as he lifted a hand to cover his mouth in embarrassment.

Kiibo is absolutely  **thrilled** .  _ D-Did he like it that much!? I-I-I’m making Shuichi feel good! _ Kiibo was still shaky with nerves, but incited by Shuichi’s reaction, continued. He kissed up his neck softly, watching and listening eagerly for any reaction his lover might give.  _ It feels good on the lips, which are an erogenous zone, so looking at it like that, m-maaaybe this is a reasonable action to take? _ Looking at it from a more reason based standpoint calmed Kiibo’s anxiety a tad. With that, he moved his head back down and slowly dragged his tongue up the side of Shuichi’s neck.  _ I wonder what he would taste like if I were able to tell? _

The sensations he was getting from his neck being pampered as so practically drove him crazy. Shuichi tried to muffle out his reactions with his hand, but the occasional sound would seep out through his fingers.  _ So this is what it's like to be helplessly in love with someone...what a blessed feeling it is. _   
He used his other hand to rub against Kiibo's chest, hoping it was enough to keep his pleased for now.

Shuichi’s noises, his hand on Kiibo’s chest, his pulse under Kiibo’s tongue, everything excited Kiibo. Kiibo decides to maneuver to the other side of Shuichi’s neck, peppering kissing along as he moved. “I love you so much,” he says, hushed and unintentionally erotic. Kiibo wrapped his lips around Shuichi’s skin, sucking on it, again curious as to if he would find it pleasurable since he had enjoyed it on his lips and tongue.  _ The way he’s moving and the noises he’s making—I can’t even seem to put a name to the feelings it’s awakening. This is all so new...I want Shuichi to show me more. _ Kiibo, wanting to be closer to Shuichi, pushed his hips down on his a bit more.

Shuichi's expression was just pure bliss. His mind fuzzed up more and more with every move Kiibo did and with every action he acted out onto him. It was beginning to get very difficult to hold in any noise of desperation.  _ He's doing all this work on me, and the best I can do is caress his chest. Oh, I’m being so spoiled. But it feels so good.. _ .Desiring to please his lover back, he used both hands to rub and touch Kiibo's body in any way he could. The sweet feeling of stimulation on his neck drove him to pleasure him equally.

Kiibo had to pull away from Shuichi’s neck for just a second as his hands had begun to roam his body.  _ T-T-This is so n-naughty! All of my body is tingly and shaky...it’s so weird! W-Why does it feel so amazing!? _ He whined desperately when Shuichi touched places that left him hot and bothered. His back, his waist, his  _ t-t-thighs!? _ Kiibo barely keeps himself from biting Shuichi. “W-Wh-What’s h-happening to me, Sh-Shuichi...? Why d-does my body feel so  _ sensitive _ ...?” he whimpered. He leans back just enough to look at Shuichi.  _ S-S-Should we stop...? I want to keep feeling this good, b-but is it really okay to...keep going? If this feels so good, would...w-wo-would—would the other parts feel good too? _ Kiibo shivered, from anxiety  **and** arousal.

Shuichi whimpered softly when Kiibo leaned back, feeling a sudden absence in the area he had been kissing.   
"S-S-Sensitive? W-Well Kiibo.. From what I know, th-that’d be what being turned on feels like. Yes, it sounds like wh-what it may sound like to you, but it's much different...It's where y-you f-feel warm all over..  _ Some places would get warmer than others for...reasons. _ This feeling is normal for situations like these."   
Despite being so dazed and his occasional stutter of hesitation, he seemed confident enough to talk about such a subject.  _ He said he wanted to learn more about stuff like this, but it just feels weird having to explain a feeling to him...Yes he's a robot, but it still feels odd. _

“I-I-I’ve never felt like this before. I think I like being turned on, Shuichi.” He let out a soft laugh, mostly directed at himself for behaving so inappropriately. He wiggled in place, desperate for more contact. He sat back a little so he could lift his hands up from the pillow, but still tried to put most of his weight on his knees for Shuichi’s sake. His flushed face, the thin sheen of sweat on his face, eyes needy, Kiibo’s expression practically screamed horny. His shaky fingers take hold of the top of Shuichi’s jacket, but before moving it he looks into Shuichi’s eyes and begs “Show me more of you. Please...”

As if it was even possible at this point, his face flushed even redder. His body was moistened by the amount of anxious sweating he'd been doing while Kiibo was going to town on his neck. So as soon as Kiibo reached for his jacket, his body shook with anticipation and submission.   
" _ Go on...Take it off...I insist. _ "   
His voice was shaken up, yet his point was clear.

Kiibo shakily undid Shuichi’s jacket, hands fumbling with the buttons a few times but he pushed himself through it, eager—no,  **desperate** to touch Shuichi more. As he finished unbuttoning Shuichi’s jacket, he grew more confident. His hands began unbuttoning his shirt underneath and he leaned down to kiss Shuichi again. As his partner had done before, he wasted no time deepening their kiss, a bit more ‘saliva’ making it past his lips and down his chin. Without his eyes to help him, it took some time undoing his shirt, but it didn’t bother him when he had his boyfriend’s tongue to occupy him. Finally, he finished. He broke the kiss, a wet smack created as their lips pulled apart. Kiibo slowly sat up again and studied Shuichi’s bare torso. “You look so, so good, Shuichi,” he whispered, worrying that if he spoke any louder he’d lose his composure and start stuttering again. He placed a hand on Shuichi’s chest, reassured by the warmth he felt underneath.  _ I may have looked at him changing that  _ **_one_ ** _ time, but to see him like this, disheveled and exposed by my doing...I’m so excited. I love everything about him. _

Shuichi brushed his line of sight over his bare skin before looking up at Kiibo to see his reaction.  _ Who knew you could act so lewdly yet still seem like the adorable, innocent robot you are? It sounds impossible but you just pull it off so well.. _ .He was gazing into Kiibo's eyes as his mind was lost in thought. The look of lust ghosted in Shuichi's eyes, paired up well with his flustered face.

“I love you, I love you,” Kiibo murmured, smiling sweetly at him. He allowed his hands to roam Shuichi freely.  _ He’s perfection. _ He caressed him lovingly, fingers brushing along his skin curiously. Gently he let his palm rub along one of Shuichi’s nipples, eyes darting from Shuichi’s body to his face and back. “W-Where does it feel good...?” he asked softly. He examined his bodies reactions with delight.

His back arched up in response, letting out another groan on the louder side. His breaths were shaking and he felt a building pressure within his jeans.   
_ "E-Everywhere...Oh God everywhere~" _   
It didn't hit him until later in the moment that what he said was overly inappropriate. He looked away once again.

Kiibo recoiled a bit, almost afraid he’d hurt him before Shuichi spoke. Kiibo can’t hold himself back any longer, in body or mind. “You look so erotic.” Kiibo slowly, achingly slow, brought his hand down Shuichi’s collarbone and to his chest again. Having decided it was a good choice, Kiibo rubbed his thumb past Shuichi’s erect nipple. The circled it with his fingertip, expression almost intimidating as he stared at his boyfriend excitedly.  _ He’s seemed to like my mouth so far, despite it lacking certain functions of another human’s. But if it’s been gratifying up until now, I see no reason to stop. _ Kiibo dipped down, taking Shuichi’s other nipple into his mouth, sucking slightly and swirling his tongue around it. His free hand slid down Shuichi’s side before gripping his hip, his soft skin giving way to Kiibo’s eager grasp.  _ I want him to feel good. I want Shuichi to show me more. This voice, those expressions...More, more… _

Gasps of excitement escaped Shuichi's lips. Kiibo was touching him in just the right spots to  _ really _ get him whimpering for more. He lifted his head back as he moaned in a low, gruff toned voice as he bit into his lip to keep himself a little quieter. All the touching he was receiving, how cute and dominating his boyfriend could be, his unyielding love for Kiibo. Shuichi couldn't be happier.   
With all the tension building up in his lower regions, he found himself lightly bucking his hips up against Kiibo's. It felt like he was rushing things, but he couldn't resist at this point.

Kiibo dragged his tongue up Shuichi’s chest, but the sudden grinding of their groins quickly grabbed hold of his attention. “Hyah! Nnh!?” Kiibo squeaked in surprise at the shocks of pleasure he fell wave through him.  _ I’m not-equipped for any means of reproduction, but that friction down there feels so good!? _ Kiibo soaked up every ounce of arousal Shuichi expressed like a sponge. The continuing thrusting made it increasingly difficult for Kiibo to focus on touching Shuichi. “Shu-uiiichiii—“ he moans, face pressed close to his chest. Kiibo sat back up and gyrated his hips, Shuichi’s erection pushing against him drawing out another excited moan. “I-It feels—! I c-can’t describe it, nhaaah~” Kiibo, seeing no reason to ask first, starts removing his upper armor. One by one he pressed all four of the buttons trailing down the center of his abdomen, top to bottom which deactivated the functions of the others individually. Each let out a little  _ fhsh _ as hot air was released from the locks. The front of his ‘jacket’ opened and he tried not to look bashful as he felt Shuichi’s gaze on him. It took a bit longer than taking off a normal jacket, as certain parts were connected to his form underneath so he could control certain aspects of the armor needed to be clicked out of place and disconnected. When he finally got it most of the way off, the lights on it shut off, no longer connected to a power source. It clatters next to them, loudly but not unexpectedly so. Kiibo’s upper half was now entirely exposed and he felt himself bristle with shame.  _ No one has ever looked at me or touched me anything like this before. It feels wonderful, amazing, b-but is it okay? Is doing this really okay...? I don’t know how well my body can pleasure him and I want Shuichi to feel good. I want him to keep making that expression. _ Kiibo’s head swirled with second guesses. “Ghn...I-I know it’s not very interesting looking, but...” Kiibo took hold of Shuichi’s hands and brought them up to his chest. “Hah...I love you so much, Shuichi. Please touch me.”

Shuichi panting was growing heavy. His eyes wandered over Kiibo's newly exposed body, eyeing specific details from time to time.  _ He's so...hot. _ _In his own special way._ Shuichi licked his lips hungrily as he began to fondle Kiibo's abdomen, focusing on the more  _ sensitive _ areas where he reacted most positively.  _ He's been teasing me since we started, so now it was time to please him back. Kiibo...I love you so much. It's almost crazy how much I love you right now. _ He continued to buck his hips as he teased the smaller boy, whimpering and muttering sweet nothings.

Kiibo moans in a way he didn’t know he could, hand flying up to cover his mouth. “Aah! Mnhn!” Shuichi’s hands rubbing against his chest, his fingerprints left on the metal. Luckily it was warm, but Kiibo worried if it may grow too hot for Shuichi to hold him. “Shuichi, Shuichi, I-I c-can’t think, it’s good, oh my God, hnhh!” Shuichi’s erection rubbing against him make him squirm and whine, far more vocal than most boys typically were.  _ I-It’s almost like my touch sensitivity levels have risen on there own, c-can that really happen!? _ “C-C-Can I-I touch you m-m-more? Can I? I w-wa-want to make you f-fffeel even more pleasure, I love you so much. I love youuu~”  _ I want him! I want him so much, I want to make Shuichi mine in every way I can, and I’m his! I can’t believe I’m thinking these kinds of distasteful things!? I’m such a pervert! _ Kiibo thrust himself against Shuichi feverishly, arms shaking violently and legs barely able to hold him. “I don’t have much to o-offer, but I-I-I—I’ll use any part of myself, do anything I can to see you—“ He looks at Shuichi as if he’s the most desirable thing he’s ever seen. “C-C...Cum.”

Shuichi was caught off guard harshly. He immediately pulled his hands away from Kiibo's body to hide his face in shock.  _ He wants to see me c—Wait, wait this is really different for Kiibo. Is he really  _ **_that_ ** _ into this? Of course I love this, but I hope I'm not forcing him into this.. _ .He peeked through his fingers to look at Kiibo's face, gazing into his eyes with passion. " Y-Y...You r-really want to g-go a-along with this..? I-I-I never done  **anything** l-like th-this before s-so... "   
_ I've never thought of stuff about this before. Sure I've read about this in romance novels, but I never thought to try it out for myself...I hope that doesn't make this worse. _

Kiibo's eyes darted away. **_Did I really just say that!?_** _To think I managed to embarrass Shuichi with my boldness._ "I'm sorry! I'm s-so perverted! I've never so much as _considered_ doing these things, but when I look at you, I want it." Kiibo looked back at his face. "Wh-When you t-t-t-touch me, I love it! I love you! I love you, Shuichi, I want you to feel really good, a-and it feels good to...cum, doesn't it? Really really good? H-Have you ever cum before? I want to see it," he rambled. Kiibo eagerly grew closer and pulled Shuichi's hands away from his face. "Please. P-Please, I don't know how it feels so good, I don't want it to stop." He admired his expression lovingly, a nervous smile growing on his face. _I'm disgusting, but I almost don't care anymore. I didn't know how great love feels. Holding hands, hugging, kissing...I want to know all of it._

Shuichi swallowed down his nerves. "I-I-I.. I've never c-cum before. Nor did I e-ever take the time to go about t-trying it out..."   
He was clearly embarrassed by the remark he made on himself, yet he felt good that he was going to do his first with Kiibo.  _ Ghh.. All this t-tension...I-I c-c-can't hold back any longer. _   
" K-Kiibooo...Please t-touch me more...It's getting a little... **P-Painful** down there... "

Kiibo's eyes grew wide. "N...Never?"  _ I get to be the one who makes Shuichi climax for the first time? I-I'm so happy I could cry! If I could cry. _ Kiibo lifts himself off of Shuichi. "It hurts...? I'm sorry, I should have noticed." He moves his leg over, now next to Shuichi. Before they could be separated for long, Kiibo once again moves between Shuichi's legs, but instead of on top of him he separated Shiuchi's legs and moves in between them, giving himself easier access to Shuichi's cock. Kiibo pushes down on one his thighs with one hand and with the other unbottons his pants. Undoing his zipper, Kiibo tugs down his pants as much as he can by himself. Shuichi's erection is pulled free from his jeans, now leaving only the thin fabric of his underwear covering him. Kiibo could see a small wet spot near the head from his pre-cum.  _ This is Shuichi's most sensitive spot. My boyfriend. My lover. _ Kiibo licks his lips, definitely looking more sexual than he meant it to be.

He covered his face up ever more, soft whining and panting seeping through his fingers once again. His exposed cock lightly twitched with anticipation, leaving Shuichi flustered and completely submissive towards Kiibo.  _ I...seriously never expected this day to turn out like this...But oh do I love this so much. I love Kiibo so much. _   
His body wanted to curl up in on itself and hide from the world, but he resisted as much as he could will it to. His mind was fuzzy and his eyes glossed over with passion and desire.

_ I-It's moving on it's own!? He isn't resisting. I can look, right? I can touch him? _ Kiibo shuffles his knees under Shuichi's thighs, spreading his legs a little more before he dipped his fingers into his underwear and pulling them down. He watched intently as Shuichi's cock was tugged down by the fabric before finally being freed, bouncing back into position. Kiibo watched with wide eyes, looking it up and down, examining it. He was so close Shuichi could probably feel his hot breath. Kiibo reached forward, ever so slowly wrapping his fingers around the shaft. He applied some pressure, moving his thumb along the underside experimentally. "All of you is beautiful, Shuichi." His eyebrows were furrowed, expression focused.

Shuichi mouth was hanging open with shock and embarrassment as his heavy, shaky breathing filled the air around them. He moved his hands away from his face so he could grab hold of Kiibo's body.   
"K-Kiibo.. Oh g-goodness Kiibooo...~"   
He lifted himself up to meet chest-to-chest with the robot, almost slamming their lips together and Shuichi desperately held Kiibo close to him.

Kiibo was completely surprised as Shuichi suddenly kissed him so passionately. Their bare chests touching, Shuichi’s nipples grazing Kiibo’s smooth hot metal. Kiibo moaned into the kiss, their tongues sloppily mashing together. He felt heat pool in his gut. “Sthuiiitheee—!”  _ W-With a reaction like this, the feeling I gave him...It must have been really nice! _ Still kissing Shuichi, Kiibo slowly moved his hand up and down his cock, not wanting to go too quickly or grip too hard to risk hurting him. Kiibo placed his left hand on the small of his back.  _ If he moves too abruptly, he might get hurt! He—He’s being too reckless, that’s why I wanted to be on top... _ Kiibo sucked Shuichi’s tongue, relishing in the sounds he pulled from him.

Shuichi moaned and whined into the kiss, rubbing and caressing Kiibo's chest in desperation. He never felt this way before, which drove him absolutely crazy for more. He completely forgot about everything around him. The slightly thin walls of the dormitory, his wound. Nothing else mattered to him except for this moment and this moment alone.  _ I’ve gotta be crazy. I am going absolutely crazy. It hasn't even been that long of a relationship and I'm going crazy...but it's all for him. For Kiibo. My love. _

_ Hyhnn! He’s only touching my chest and I feel like my mind is going to break! _ Every move Shuichi made had Kiibo aching, feeling euphoria he’d never grown even remotely close to before. Kiibo murmured, lips still pressed to Shuichi’s. “Hey, how does it feel?” Kiss. “What do you want me to do, Shuichi?” Another kiss. “You’re so cute.” Kiibo sped up his pace, jerking Shuichi off properly now, his hand sliding smoother as his inexperienced cock continued leaking with pre-cum. Kiibo broke their kiss, giving Shuichi a moment to answer his questions. He nudged his head under Shuichi’s chin, sucking and licking his neck again.  _ Shuichi, Shuichi is so wonderful. He’s kind and hardworking. He’s so generous and gentle with me and he cares about what I say and how I feel. There’s no one on this planet so perfect, perfect for  _ **_me_ ** _. This is the least I can do to repay him. He’s feeling pleasure by my hand, and I’m feeling it by his. I’m in ecstasy. _

Shuichi too  was in pure ecstasy. From his facial expression to his begs and moans, it was just pure bliss for him. A trail of drool dripped down Shuichi's chin as he gasped for air. His moans and the continuous kissing must've left him breathless.   
_ "A-Aa-Aahhh...! K-Kiibo!~" _   
His voice cracked from all the pressure that was building up from every corner of his body. Closing his eyes, he bucked his hips forward, thrusting his cock into Kiibo's hand more violently. He was hungry for more.

"I-I-I'm so happy, Shui-i-ichi! I'm so happy we can do this!" Kiibo said, smiling as he choked out his words. Trying to keep up with Shuichi's pace, he flicked his wrist quicker, hoping he wasn't hurting the other boy.  _ For as long as he'll let me, I won't let him go. _ His hand moved from the small of this back, trailing along his spine. He pulled the arm back to the front, groping Shuichi's chest again to stimulate his nipples more.  _ It doesn't matter if I can cum or not, this feeling is already so difficult to handle. Seeing Shuichi come undone, calling my name...this is the best sexual gratification. _

Shuichi's moans were gradually getting louder as time went by. He had little to no intention on hiding them anymore as it seemed unnecessary to do so.  _ I-I...I need him. And he needs me. He's perfect for me, huh... _ He lifted a hand to Kiibo's chin, lifting his head and swooping in for a kiss. As he smooched the robot, he gently glided his teeth against Kiibo's lips, followed by his warm tongue.  _ What has gotten into me? Just days ago I was weeping in hospital and acting all nervous about everything around me, and now look at me. Kissing and touching my partner like there's no tomorrow. But... _ **_Is_ ** _ it wrong though? This is what couples do I suppose, but right after what's happened to us recently...I guess it's best not to think about it too much. _

Kiibo let out a soft giggle hearing Shuichi toss all shame out the door. Lewd noises filled the air, the clap of skin on skin, lusty moans, and wet squelches. Kiibo cupped Shuichi’s face, relishing every sensation he had the privilege of experiencing. “I l-love—I love you, Shuichi! Nga, I love t-the faces and s-s-sooounds you’re making!”  _ I feel like I’m going completely out of mind. Half of the things I’m doing I used to be unable to even hear about without hiding. Shuichi, w-what is this doing to me!? _ He ran his thumb along Shuichi’s slit, thoroughly satisfied with the way he writhed and twitched. Their teeth clacked together, their ravenous kissing messy and lacking any semblance of composure.

Shuichi clung onto Kiibo as if his life depended on it, their kiss getting more messy as they went on. His body curled around the smaller boy, completely closing off any space between them. His dainty body quivering against Kiibo's as he began to reach his limit. Shuichi pulled away from the kiss, strings of saliva connected to their lips followed as he buried his head into Kiibo's shoulder.   
_ "K-K-Kiibo...! I-I'm getting c-c-close...~ Oh G-God K-Kiiboo—Aaahh...!~" _

Kiibo felt butterflies in his stomach. He continued pumping Shuichi’s erection.  _ I get to see it, I get to see Shuichi cum for the first time! Is this Heaven!? I’m in Heaven! _ Kiibo whimpered next to Shuichi’s ear. Shuichi’s hands grabbing at body, pulling him flush against one another, bare chest to bare chest. “I’m so happy, Shuichi,” he crooned reassuringly. Despite feeling unbelievably overheated, overwhelmed with emotion, and physically stimulated past any expectations he had, Kiibo still felt so peaceful.  _ He’s been in so much pain. Before we met and after. I’ve seen him bleed and cry and scream. To be able to give him satisfaction and take him away from the horrors he’s seen, I feel fulfilled. _ “Let me hear you cum, okay...?” Kiibo’s soft voice asks.

Shuichi whined into his shoulder, flustered over what Kiibo was saying and doing. Despite being in such a daze because of all the action, he still gave a reaction to his words. He felt his body weakening as he hit his peak.   
_ "I-I-I love you s-so much! I-I th-think I'm g-gonn—aaah!~ K-Kiibooo!~" _   
He climaxed into Kiibo's hand, some of the ejaculation getting onto his stomach as it spurted upward. Loud, shaky gasps and moans spilled out of his mouth as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He had never felt anything this intense up until now, even little tears began to form in the corners of his eyes because of the intensity of the blow.

Despite Shuichi’s warning, Kiibo’s still a bit startled when he came. Hot cum splattering against the two of them. Kiibo could feel Shuichi’s heart racing with their bodies so close. Shuichi’s cock pulsed as it pumped out it’s evidence of orgasm. Kiibo jerked his hand a few more times as Shuichi climaxed, but eventually stopped in fear of overwhelming the other. An incomparable bliss blossomed in Kiibo’s chest.  _ I did it. I really did it, I was able to make Shuichi cum! _ Every noise Shuichi made Kiibo listened intently to. “I’m...so happy,” Kiibo choked out, reality coming back to him full force. With his  _ not _ cum soaked hand, he pet down some of Shuichi’s hair.  _ I wish I could’ve seen the face he made...next time. _ Kiibo slaps himself mentally for even thinking such a selfish thing in such a beautiful moment. He allows Shuichi to ride out the full extent of his orgasm before trying to move again. Kiibo admired the way his chest moved as he desperately tried to catch his breath and the way his shoulders shook.  _ Beautiful. He definitely is beautiful. _

Shuichi continued to gasp for air, his whole body shivering with excitement and satisfaction. Eventually his muscles give up on him as he collapsed backwards back onto the bed, shaking the bed as he landed.  _ So that's what it feels like to c-cum... _ **_that was heavenly._ ** He gripped onto the bed sheets, holding himself down from getting back up instantly and possible straining himself or causing more harm to his injury. He looked at Kiibo with loving eyes, muttering to himself as he glanced at his own cum on his lover's body before focusing on his face.

“Shuichi!?” Kiibo yelped as his exhausted boyfriend fell back. He flailed his arms in confusion, unsure what he should do. After a few seconds spent collecting himself, Kiibo walked on his knees to lay down next to Shuichi. He smiles at him, a little unsure of himself. He tried to clean off his hand a little, wiping it off on the other side of the sheets, away from Shuichi.  _ It’s my bed after all. I can wash it just fine. _ Kiibo took Shuichi’s right hand into his left. Hand holding was his specialty after all. He studied Shuichi’s spent expression, the curves of his form. “Did I do okay...?” he asks nervously. He thinks he knows the answer, but that selfish part of him wants to hear him say it himself.

He curled up next to Kiibo, lifting their holding hands and kissing Kiibo's knuckles.   
"Of course...You did amazing, my dear~"   
He cooed out before kissing Kiibo's hand again and holding it close. His legs rubbed together as if he was suddenly uncomfortable with how exposed he was. Though he felt so happy to spend such a moment with his love.  _ Is it too early to assume I'll probably spend the rest of my days with him? It feels wrong to immediately jump into stuff like m-m... marriage...No, it's way too early. But then again...we did just do  _ **_that_ ** _ so...I wonder if he thinks and feels the same as I do… _

_ M-My dear!? I did suggest pet name before, but hearing him say it to me first makes me feel embarrassed... _ Kiibo scoots closer and kisses Shuichi’s cheek. “Thank you for indulging my desires.” His face scrunches up, blushing again.  _ I never must allow anyone to look through my memory files. _ He rolls over on his side to fully face his lover. He searches his eyes for any hint of uncertainty and sees none. “I can’t believe I’m so lucky as to be able to experience this.  _ All _ of it.” He bumps his head against Shuichi and nuzzles against his hair a bit. They’re both sweaty and their hair is a disaster, but looks don’t matter when you’re with someone who already loves you unconditionally.

Shuichi smiled warmly, wrapping his over arm around Kiibo and holding him close. Their bare bodys glazed against each other, making Shuichi whine softly because of how sensitive he was after his first climax.   
"Thank you Kiibo...I love you so much. I love you..."   
He leaned in pressed their noses together before swooping in for another passionate kiss.  _ I still feel pretty flustered, even after my first orgasm. Could my body be...wanting more? I mean I am pretty sensitive right now, but that probably can't stop this feeling now. _

"You're being even cuter than usual." Kiibo whined. They kissed again and again, deep and lovingly.  _ I may be unable to experience climax myself to my knowledge but it's undeniable how incredibly pleasant this is. _ Every suck, lick, and bite made Kiibo's head go blank. Shuichi pulling him closer gave him the impulse to lightly trace his fingers up his bare thigh to hold on to his hips. He exhaled a sign of happiness through his nose, feeling Shuichi's eyelashes brush on his nose when he'd turn to get their mouths even closer still.

Shuichi let out a faint whimper into the kiss as another shiver ran down his spine.  _ He's such a tease, but it feels like he's doing the right things to me. I don't deserve such pampering...But I want him to continue. Just for a little longer. _   
It wasn't until now that he noticed he was already getting hard again, a look of shock and confused rushed into his eyes.  _ A-Again?! I just came and my cock is already waiting for more?! Agh, am I that needy or something? _   
He desperately tried to cover up his crotch region, hopefully not making it painfully obvious he was hard again.

They pulled apart for a split second, Kiibo wanting to give Shuichi a quick chance to gasp in a breath. Kiibo’s eyes briefly open. He wants to see Shuichi’s pretty face again! He becomes aware of Shuichi squirming under his touch, though. He had tried to turn his legs slightly to use the upper leg to cover his groin. Regardless of the boys attempt, doing so only make Kiibo take notice. “Shuichi, are you okay? Earlier, did I hurt you?” He rubs his thigh still, giving it a light squeeze.

Shuichi yelped under his breath. He looked down in embarrassment and he continued to try his best to hide his lower area.   
"I-I'm fine! Just...f-feeling a little woozy from e-earlier..."   
He pretended to act as if he was light-headed, but his act was clearly a fraud. He’d feel bad if Kiibo had to find out he was hungry for more pleasure.

Kiibo just grew more worried. "Shuichi...you don't need to lie to me. Did one of my finger joints pinch you?" He sat up a bit trying to get a better view at Shuichi. His hand, already near Shuichi's thigh, tried to spread his legs again. He definitely didn't comprehend quite how embarrassing the moment was for Shuichi. He managed to see just enough to understand what was going on, and stayed still. He looks away, feeling a bit shy about what he was going to say. "If you wanted me to touch you more, you could just ask. As long as it's just us, I won't refuse you. Probably."

Shuichi just stared up at Kiibo, clear beads of sweat now dripping down his face. His body curled up on itself as he grabbed a pillow and buried his face into it. He didn't resist Kiibo's touch that much as much as he wished to. His sounds of approval were muffled by the pillow as his body quivered with anticipation.

Kiibo's eyes widened in surprise seeing Shuichi in no way deny his statement. He smiles softly, feeling successful at reading the mood correctly. "Uwah, I made myself a little worried earlier mentioning my fingers." He studies them for effect if Shuichi looked up, but then looking at his fingers he  _ actually _ made himself worried.  _ I definitely got lucky. I'll be more careful touching bare skin without gloves. I can't believe I disregarded such a fact earlier! _ "I'm aware,"  _ Thanks to Miu... _ "That typically sexual intercourse involves..." Kiibo clears his throat despite having no reason to besides delaying the inevitable. "Penetration. However, I don't have anywhere on my body to serve such a purpose. That is, other than my mouth." Kiibo gently moves Shuichi, giving himself easier access to his body, and returns to a similar position that they were in earlier, Kiibo between Shuichi's legs. Kiibo was a bit further back, though, not touching legs with him. He puts a hand under Shuichi's thigh, lifting it a little. His other hand he put ever so close to the base of Shuichi's penis. "That would be okay, correct? I promise I'll be careful."

Shuichi gasped into the pillow, followed by a shaky moan. He could never have seen, or feel and hear in this case, himself and Kiibo in this kind of scenario. Everything felt like a dream that he begged not to end. Not for now at least. He lifted the pillow away from his mouth enough to allow him to be heard.   
"Y-Y-Yeeeah...J-Just be gentle, okay? I'm s-still s-s-sensitive f-from earlier...and m-my injury of c-course..."   
He was already panting quite heavily, despite little to no action happening at the current moment. He recovered his face and he whined and panted into it.

_ He already sounds so excited...!? Then, there’s no way I can’t try it! _ Kiibo leaned in, stomach close to the surface of the bed, to get his face close enough. He curled his pointer finger and thumb around the base to hold Shuichi’s erection steady. He looked down at it, nervous he might mess up, but closes his eyes as he opens his mouth a little, wrapping his lips around the head before leaning in a bit further.  _ This definitely feels...different. I don’t necessarily dislike it, but this is unquestionably the largest thing I’ve ever put in my mouth. _ Shuichi having reached orgasm from Kiibo’s hand motions, Kiibo uses that as a clue as to how he should move his head. Experimentally, he slowly, probably excruciatingly so, downs the cock before pulling back just a bit faster, his tongue pressed against the bottom.

Shuichi almost immediately yelped in pleasure. His hips bucked up once again in response to the sudden warmth from Kiibo's mouth. He gripped onto the bedsheets and pillow like his life depended on it.  _ Even though I have the pillow over my eyes, I can still feel my vision blurring from this feeling. This feels so much more powerful than before.. Maybe it's because it's Kiibo's mouth, or is it that we didn't really take a break after the first round... Either way, this still feels amazing… _

_ I’m so lucky Shuichi makes all these sounds. Not only do they sound  _ **_really_ ** _ nice, they make it easier to tell if I’m doing something good. I’m grateful! _ Shuichi driving his cock deeper into Kiibo’s mouth on his own reassured the other that it was alright. Kiibo dipped down further, faster than the first, and started bobbing back and forth, unphased by how far back he could take it. A few almost obnoxiously loud slurping sounds cane from his lips. He kind of wants to (unintentionally dirty) talk to Shuichi more, but decided that for the next...however many minutes his lips should remain sealed. Within his mouth he rubbed his tongue on the underside, enjoying the way he felt it swell inside him.

Shuichi let go of the bedsheets to rest his hand onto Kiibo's head, lightly fiddling with his hair as he bobbed. His body wanted to curl up so badly, but he resisted with what little energy he had in him. Shuichi bit into the pillow, blocking up his moans and whimpers. Muffled words and slurs seeped into the fabric of the cushion as time went by.

_ Shuichi’s so cute! He’s so cute! _ Kiibo stopped moving for just a second to savor it, caressing his dick with his tongue. He returns to moving his head back and forth. He enjoys the feeling of Shuichi’s encouraging hand on his head. He pulls back to just the tip, flicking his tongue across the slit. He tries his hardest to keep his jaw open as wide as he needs to as to keep his teeth from touching, but it takes some focus. He keeps his mind only on the task at hand. Feeling Shuichi thrusting forward, Kiibo takes the full length into his mouth, lips almost hitting his fingers at the base.

He pulled the pillow away from his face, gasping for fresh air. His face was flushed and sweaty from behind hidden under the thick fabric. His moans and cries were much louder now, filling the air with lust and groans.   
_ "O-Oh g-gooood Kiiiibooo!~ Aaahh!~ F-Fuuuck~" _   
His words spilled out of his mouth, having little control on what noises he let out or what he managed to speak out.  _ Wh-What did I just say?! I r-rarely use swear words, why now am I using one? I have really lost my mind now...I hope Kiibo doesn't get offended or anything. _

_!? I’ve never heard Shuichi use such foul language! H-He—! He’s not in pain and he isn’t angry, though. He could very well tell me to stop, but...he still sounds happy? Does that mean he’s really  _ **_really_ ** _ happy? I-I don’t understand very well, and I’m still not big on cursing, but I think in this case it’s okay...? Nngh. I don’t like being confused like this. Focus, K1-B0, focus! _ Kiibo opens one eye and is delighted to see Shuichi had uncovered his face. He was entirely unrestrained with his movements and vocalizations. Kiibo is mesmerized. He sucks faster, happiest during the split second he’s at the tip when he can see the most of Shuichi’s face. He picks up a rhythm, occasionally letting his tongue slip past his lips to cover more area.

Shuichi continued to moan and whine, lifting his head back in ecstasy. A shiver ran down his body as he gripped onto Kiibo's hair gently, almost playfully twirling a flock of hair with his finger. He chuckled softly through his breaths, not wanting to force Kiibo into anything further. He was far beyond pleased with how pampered and blessed he felt because his lover. Shuichi bit his lip as he looked back down at Kiibo, watching him with passionate eyes.

Kiibo pulls back, wanting to enjoy the show in front of him, but doesn't want to stop stimulating Shuichi. He drags his tongue across the tip and says, partly to himself "You really like this, huh?" He pushes the cock back into his mouth, rubbing the tip of his tongue on the lower edge of the head. Kiibo pumps his head back and forth, but only on the upper third. With the rest, he starts using his hand too to jerk him off into his mouth.  _ This might be the most terrible thing I've ever thought in my entire life, but this is...kinda fun? _

He whined, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he panted. His hips bucked up a little more as he was drawing closer to his limit once again.  _ Is Kiibo really g-gonna m-make me c-c-cum again..? Geez.. I-I'm going to have to t-treat him to something  _ **_real_ ** _ special after th-this... _   
Shuichi was in a heavy daze, heavy enough to leave him speechless. He tugged on Kiibo's hair a little tighter, hoping it's enough to indicate that he was getting close because he couldn't find the words to say at the moment.

Kiibo returned to bobbing up and down on Shuichi's dick, going as far as the base on occasion. As opposed to a warming, Kiibo took Shuichi's tightening grip as encouragement to go faster.  _ I-I'll do my best for Shuichi's sake! _ He rolls his shoulder to free his right arm and grabs Shuichi's hips and just  **goes** for it. He scrunches his face up in concentration, hoping his expression hadn't become too unappealing. He's going about as fast as he had been when he jerked him off only just a bit earlier in the evening, but he still tried to use his tongue in any way he could despite the vigor in his sucking.  _ I hope I'm not being too over the top, but this is what he was asking for, right...? I wonder if he'll cum for me again. This time I'll make  _ **_sure_ ** _ to see his face! _ Kiibo thought giddily.

He almost threw himself forward for the second time in the night as the sudden major increase of pleasure rushed through him left him gasping and yelling in ecstasy.  _ K-Kiibo that's n-n-not what I m-mea-- _   
"A-Aa-Aaaahh!~ K-Kiibooo!~"   
He cut his own thoughts off somehow. His cries fill the warm air as his climaxed once again, surprisingly letting out around the same amount as last time. He clung onto Kiibo's hair, almost holding him down on his cock as he enjoyed every bit of the orgasm.

"Ghlk--!?" Kiibo's movement is suddenly stopped as Shuichi's hand urged him downward. Hot cum filled the remaining room his cheeks that wasn't already crammed full with dick.  _ Shuichi, you—! W-What do I do!? _ Kiibo mentally argued with himself on what action to take. Pull away? Just stay and wait it out? But there was one thing for sure. Kiibo didn't have a stomach, therefore meaning... _ I-I can't swallow! _ Kiibo whimpered, feeling the pulse of flesh beneath his lips.  _ I want to be happy since I made Shuichi cum again and he was so gorgeous and I kind of had fun doing it, but now I'm really worried! I don't want to be rude by just letting it pour out, that'd be such a mess! But I can't just hold it...nnhg. _

Shuichi let go of Kiibo's head, lifting his arms to push away his fringe. His breaths were shaking heavily as he looked back down at Kiibo as the last drips of cum leaked out of his cock. His expression slowly switched from lust to purely concerned.   
"K-Kiibo...? I-Is everything ok?!"

Kiibo's cheeks are puffed out a tad and he hurriedly puts a hand to his lips when he pulled off of Shuichi. "Mhm!" he replies, trying to make a noise of confirmation. Cum dribbles down his chin, a bit he didn't manage to lap up all the way. He tries to smile but can't quite do it.  _ I feel wonderful, is what I want to say, but, there's no way I can do that, right!? I'm sorry Shuichi, I don't know what I should do! _ He sits there, still between Shuichi's legs at a total loss what to do.

"...I see. Well, I guess I should help you out somehow~"   
Shuichi sat up and gently pulled Kiibo closer to him, holding him by the chin. He moved Kiibo's hand away from his lips and almost immediately slammed their lips together. He was hesitant to the idea of tasting his own cum, but he had to help out in anyway possible. And without him or Kiibo getting up, this was one of the only options. Shuichi playfully bit Kiibo's lip, hoping it would at least ease up the tension.  _ I'm so sorry Kiibo. I hope I can make it up to you with this. _

Kiibo's eyes are about as wide as dinner plates. **_WHAT IS HE DOING!? IS THIS ALLOWED!?_** _Shuichi suddenly kissing me while my mouth is—after I was—! Shuichiii!?_ Kiibo can't help himself. He kisses Shuichi, some cum slipping out of the corners his mouth. He kisses Shuichi deeply, placing his hands softly on his shoulders. He lets his eyes flutter closed, although his brows are still furrowed in concern. The kiss immediately loosens his jaw and cheeks, although he can't stop moving his tongue against Shuichi's. Sure, it had been great to suck his boyfriend off, but it was impossible not to enjoy the times he was being touched too.

Shuichi placed his free hand onto Kiibo's chest, caressing it gently as reassurance.  _ He seemed so distressed just a moment ago, but now he seems...at least a little more at peace? I did something right I suppose...But I really didn't expect my cum would be... _ **_oddly pleasant to taste._ ** He swirled their tongues together, taking in some of his own cum into his mouth so there wasn't as much in Kiibo's.

"Nnh," Kiibo moaned softly into Shuichi's mouth.  _ You're so wonderful, Shuichi. I'm completely satisfied like this. _ Adoration and gratitude overflowed inside him. Kiibo pulled away, despite how wonderful the kiss felt, overwhelmed with feelings and unable to hold back. "Shuichi! I'm sorry, I wasn't sure what to do! I-I don't contain a stomach or even a storage area in my upper body, but I didn't want to spit it out in front of or on you! That'd be gross, and those seemed like my only options. But you—Uwah, I'm sorry for causing you trouble!" Kiibo blushes furiously, more embarrassed by this tiny mishap then the fact he had been happily deep throating Shuichi's erection less than five minutes earlier. Kiibo hugs Shuichi in apology.

Shuichi swallowed down the cum and saliva he had in his mouth, his face heating up once again. He wrapped his arms around Kiibo, embracing him for comfort.   
"I-It's okay! I didn't realise that up until now, so it was my fault for not warning you properly before I came...I-I couldn't speak because of the pleasure so..."   
He licked his lips clean before kissing Kiibo's forehead.

_ Couldn't speak because of the pleasure? _ "It's not your fault, then. It's okay." He relishes the hug and Shuichi's tender touch.  "I love you, I can't stop saying it and thinking it. I've never felt so strongly about anything. I-I'm so glad I could make you experience something amazing!" Filled to the brim with affection, Kiibo can't help but continue. "I love you. I love you, I  _ adore _ you, Shuichi. I-I was so scared of being so vulnerable like this, but I don't regret any of it! This joy is so powerful it makes it hard to think, but for some reason I'm okay with that? You're so good looking and sweet, Shuichi. Oh, Shuichi. Shuichi, I  **_love_ ** you." He sounds so emotional that one would expect him to be crying.

Shuichi was at a loss for words. He gazed into Kiibo's eyes in awe and his mouth slightly hung open.  _ He's really in love with me...and of course I truly love him back! But surely I can't express it as much as he can. I guess he's just better at finding the right words... _ **_That's not robophobic, right?_ **

Kiibo kissed Shuichi on the cheek and smiled at him, cheeks still a tad pink although he’s not as red as before. “That was probably too much to dump on you at once. Hehe. You probably need rest, right? After all that and after walking with me and checking out of the hospital and all the things that happened there...Do you want me to get anything from your dorm for you? That is, if you plan to sleep here. I-It got a little messy though.” He seems content accepting things as they are, just wanting Shuichi to be comfortable.

Shuichi snapped back to his senses and cleared his throat.   
"W-Well I can't think of anything specific I would need, but I should probably take a shower before we settle down to rest. After two orgasms, I look and feel a complete mess."   
He chuckled nervously, playing with his hair while wiping away some sweat.

Kiibo nods curtly. “I think you look quite cute and I feel happy to be able to see you like this. But your desire to wash is very reasonable and you may whenever you would like.” He runs his finger down the center of Shuichi’s chest where it dipped inward.  _ I still have a lot more things I want to say, but I’m definitely smothering him. I don’t want him to tire of me...I’ll hold off. _

Shuichi flinched as another shiver ran down his spine once again.  _ He's such a tease! Does he even realise how lewd he's being? ...But when I think about it, it's actually quite nice to see him more casual than formal. Almost relieving to see him relax. _   
He chuckled before attempting to slide off the bed to head to his room, but after not only his first orgasm ever but two orgasms in a span of a few hours, his body refused to stand on its own. His legs immediately give way when he tried to place his feet down to the floor and a sting from his hips shocked Shuichi.

“Uwah, Shuichi!” Kiibo scrambles to his side, wrinkling the sheets beneath him noisily. “You—You don’t need to rush yourself. It’s okay to take a break now.” He gives him a soft hug from behind, arms over his shoulders and forehead to the nape of Shuichi’s neck. “Lay down for a little while. I insist.”  _ He still has stitches in, and is trying to stand up after such an event that had him writhing and screaming in pleasure? Shuichi, you really can’t be serious, can you? _

Shuichi took a deep breath before pulling himself back onto the bed. "I guess that's a no to the shower for now. We'll see how I feel in the morning."   
He placed his hands onto Kiibo's.  _ He really worries about me. And I can understand that! It's just that..I feel as if he worries  _ **_too_ ** _ much. Is that wrong to think about? That my partner worries too much about me? _   
Shuichi relaxed into Kiibo's arms, closing his eyes and sighing. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too far tonight. I don't know what came over me and even I found it a little scary I was doing this kind of stuff to you..."

“You didn’t!” Kiibo replies instantly. “I...also did many things impulsively, but I’m glad I did them. I don’t regret it. If I can do something for you, even if I’ll be pushed out of my comfort zone, I want to do it. Or at least try.” Kiibo kissed Shuichi’s neck, more loving than sexual. Kiibo closed his eyes too, enjoying the moment and taking in Shuichi will all his senses.

He smiled, followed by a light chuckle. He was relieved he didn't go  _ too _ far for their first time. "That's good to hear. And I'm getting a sense that you really enjoyed these past few hours, hm? From you know... _ from all the touching and stimulation? _ "   
He sounded nervous from asking almost out of the blue. He was just merely curious if Kiibo experienced something similar to what he felt.

“Nnheh!? W-Well—“ Kiibo fidgets.  _ What are you asking Shuichi!? _ “I did...It felt good for me. Don’t worry.” Kiibo hid his face against Shuichi’s back despite the fact that Shuichi was already unable to look at him. “I’m very happy right now.” He keeps his mind off of the fact he had gained all this joy from the lewdest experience in all his days of sentience by paying attention to the motion of Shuichi’s back as he breathed pressing against his chest.

"Eheh...That's good, Iguess. I still feel bad though. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"   
Shuichi tried to look over his shoulder at Kiibo, but much as expected he couldn't look that far behind him. He isn't an owl after all.  _ I wonder if he'll take my offer. But knowing my current situation, he would probably decline because he's worried. I'll be sure to insist on it, though, even if it means possibly straining myself again. _ He gripped onto Kiibo's hands, rubbing his cheek against one of them.

“I don’t understand?” Kiibo brings his head up. “I was the one who asked these things of you! You gave me everything I requested in surplus. You don’t owe me a single thing,” he assures him. He shuffles over on his knees to sit next to Shuichi.  _ If you want to ‘repay’ me, just stay here with me. It’s all I want. _

"I-I know, I know! But you've been treating me so well and I've done barely anything! I insist! Is there  _ anything _ I can do to repay you?"   
He gazed at Kiibo with passion and a hint of seriousness. He wasn't settling down until Kiibo was completely satisfied with their nighttime 'fun'.

Kiibo pouts. “There’s a reason you shouldn’t do anything. You’re still injured!” He looks entirely genuine. “I’m treating you well because I love you. You deserve it!” Kiibo clings to Shuichi’s arm.  _ If he feels sore tomorrow I’ll feel so guilty. Hhh… _

"Kiibo please. Look, you've made me cum not once but  _ twice. _ It'll be rude just to leave it at that. And even if you can't climax yourself, I would want you to feel that good as well.  **I. Insist.** "

Shuichi looked into Kibo's eyes sternly. He wasn't going down without a fight...Nothing violent of course, just a battle of words or something along those lines.

Kiibo hadn't understood what Shuichi meant before, but with Shuichi's new honesty, slowly Kiibo's face grew from pale pink to red. "Y-Y-You meant like that!?" Kiibo fumbled with his words, unsure how to reply. "I don't think it's rude, per-say. I did what I did because I wanted to. Wouldn't it be boring, though? To touch me? T-There...isn't anything down there. My nude body isn't nearly as eye catching as my armor or my internal mechanics. And like you, said, I can't climax! I don't  _ think _ I can?  How would we know when to stop? You're tired already! You definitely need to sleep." He rambles on and on, completely avoiding Shuichi's eyes.

Shuichi rolled his eyes, turning his body towards Kiibo before pouncing onto him. He pinned Kiibo down onto the bed, looking away the whole time.   
_ "G-God you can be s-stubborn sometimes..." _   
_ What the heck did I just do? Is this okay?! Is this alright?! Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god— _

Kiibo is lucky he doesn't have his jacket on or else his face guard would have shot up. "Hnn-n-n-nhg!? Wha—Shuichi!" His partner being on top of him was completely foreign to Kiibo as it hadn't happened once yet during their relationship, even when cuddling.  _ Stubborn!? You're the one who wouldn't let it go! _ "Do you really want to...? You...It's not that I don't  _ want _ you to," Kiibo says quieter than before, accepting his situation. He then admits "I do want you to. It felt really good before, I'm just...scared. Not that I don't completely trust you! I don't want to be a disappointment. To you  _ or _ myself."

Shuichi chuckled nervously as he pecked Kiibo's cheek.   
"Well um...you did p-please me and m-make me c-cum twice so...Why can't I please you back? And of course I won't be disappointed. I love you so much Kiibo, and I could never be disappointed in you."   
He choked up his words, placing his hand on Kiibo's chest and rubbing softly.

Kiibo shivered under Shuichi’s touch. “Okay,” he whispers, deciding fighting it was futile action and that, well, he  **did** really like it. A lot. “Kiss me, Shuichi.”

Shuichi flinched at the sudden 'command' Kiibo gave him, but he decided to let it pass.   
"Of course, my love~"   
He smirked, leaning in and kissing Kiibo, licking and biting at his lips.  _ I hope this isn't too much immediately. I want him to feel as good as I did, even if it means embarrassing myself in the process. _

Kiibo could already feel his insides stir with excitement. He shut his eyes tightly as he kissed Shuichi, placing his hands on his shoulders.  _ My dear, now my love? This reassurance of his feelings for me no matter how trivial makes me melt... _ Kiibo was ready for a sweet quick kiss, but Shuichi instead kissed him so vehemently. Kiibo released a few quiet moans when Shuichi nipped him. He tried his best to kiss back with equal tenacity, but is overwhelmed by the power his partner was so suddenly exerting over him.  _ He needs to relax, so why is he revitalize by this so fast!? _ Kiibo shifts underneath Shuichi out of nervousness, but he also finds newfound arousal growing inside him at the prospect of Shuichi’s hands on him more.

Shuichi kept one hand up above Kiibo's shoulder to keep himself up right while the other worked its way down to Kiibo's thighs.  _ He said he didn't have any kind of reproductive organ built in, right? I don't imagine his professor would give him something and I hope Miu hasn't done any 'maintenance' on him to give him a cock or anything. But still...When I was grinding up against him, his expression got more intense. Could there be a sensor down there? Or maybe...He actually  _ **_has_ ** _ something...? _   
He continued to rub Kiibo's body as their kissing got messier as it went on. Shuichi felt a rush of shyness around when his hand passed Kiibo's lower stomach area.

A line of drool slid down Kiibo’s cheek.  _ W-What’s with this kiss!? Shuichi’s so determined, I can’t keep up at all. I feel so helpless, but I know he won’t hurt me. _ His shoulders shook, taking in the feeling of Shuichi’s touch. Despite his lacking of replica genitals, he still had the same erogenous zones as a human, meaning Shuichi had a substantial advantage in certain areas. Naturally, there was one place that was the most sensitive, his groin. Kiibo’s whines escaped into the open air whenever there was any opening between their mouths. His tongue was under continuous assault by Shuichi’s and it made Kiibo’s head spin. “Shui...chi...Hhn! Fuwah!” When his boyfriend’s hand passed over something good he wanted to cry out  _ Yes, right there! I love it, please, more! _ but could only moan into Shuichi’s mouth instead. In an act of extreme boldness, Kiibo spread his legs  _ just a bit _ , as if hinting what he wanted.  _ Why is my body reacting like this? I know I feel many things the same as a human does, now including love, but how exactly can I be so aroused!? Professor, Miu, why!? Thaaank yooou! _

Shuichi broke away from the kiss for air, his hot breath brush again Kiibo's cheeks once more.  _ Did he...spread his legs? Does he actually hav—?! Well...it could still be some sort of a sensor around there, so I guess I'll just have to find out. _   
Shuichi rested his head against Kiibo's, pushing their noses together and kissing him quickly from time to time. He continued to work his hand around the smaller boy's lower area, eventually gathering the courage to go to his groin, applying very light pressure to it.   
"H-How does this feel? Is th-that g-good? I hope I-I'm doing this right.."

Kiibo was unable to hold back a moan. “Oooh! W-W-What w-was t-t-that?” He squirms, grinding his crotch against Shuichi’s hand. “It f-feels good there!? I-It f-f-f-feels weiiird!” He can’t stop his body from reacting, jaw dropping in surprise and his legs shaking uncomfortable.  _ There, I’ve never tried touching it in such a way, but it somehow feels even better than kissing!? How is that even possible!? _

Shuichi tensed up from Kiibo's reaction.  _ So there is  _ **_something_ ** _ down there. But just what exactly? _ He bit his lip before speaking.   
"U-Umm Kiibo..? Would y-you m-mind um..  _ Helping me t-t-take off your l-lower armour pieces? If th-they can c-come off that is... _ "   
He seemed on edge, yet still determined to make Kiibo feel as good as he did minutes ago.

“Y-Yeah, they come off. Sorry, I forgot,” he says bashfully. He lifts the latch on the front of his belt and it opens from one side like a seatbelt. Underneath it, he pulls open a section of velcro about where Shuichi’s zipper was. He has to sit up to unclip two pieces of armor which are hooked behind his knees. “Sorry this takes so long...” He pulls down his pants, face flushing. He has to remove his shoes too, of course, which he had so rudely been wearing on his bed the whole time. Just like his upper body, his lower body was also mostly a sleek black. Certain parts are a grey-teal where his armor was attached, but on his lower half there were very few areas that suited that description. Kiibo lays back again, visibly frazzled. “I-I don’t really get naked often. It’s a long process...” He turns his head to the side, feeling exposed and entirely vulnerable.

Shuichi watched in awe. Seeing Kiibo in all his glory was...mesmerising to him. Shuichi's eyes wandered around Kiibo's body, a shy but then slightly lustful aura coming off from him. "Y-you look...amazing.."   
Shuichi slowly got back to touching Kiibo, trailing his hand down to his exposed groin.  _ I want to hear his noises. I want to see his expressions. I want to feel his body. I want...  _ **_him._ ** He watched Kiibo's face as his touched him, feeling him quake underneath him.

Kiibo covers his mouth in embarrassment, but his eyes are still visible. He looks up at Shuichi, wanting to look at his lover regardless of his shame. He’s  _ desperately _ trying to hold back his moans, but there’s a steady flow of whines escaping him.  _ Amazing? I look amazing? Shuichi is so wonderful, I want to hold him, but moving my hands—I definitely can’t! _ “S-Shuichi~ Thank you! T-T-Thank you!” He pressed into Shuichi’s touch needily. “M-M-More, please...Nnh.”

Shuichi leaned in and kissed at Kiibo's neck, licking and nipping at it despite it being metal.  _ I want to please you...I want to to show you my love Kiibo. I love you so much. _   
He lightly glides his fingers around Kiibo's crotch area, teasing him without Shuichi knowing. His other hand still holding him upright over the smaller boy.

_ Why does it feel good!? I’m a robot, so why does it feel this wonderful? _ Kiibo moves one of his arms to cling to Shuichi, but keeps his other hand over his mouth. He even goes as far as slipping two fingers into his mouth to try and restrain his sounds, but he can’t stop his noises of approval. He turns his head, allowing Shuichi the room to reach him.  _ I’m sure it tastes bad. I’m sorry, Shuichi. _ Kiibo felt as if a jolt of electricity shocked through him when Shuichi’s hand grew closer to his most sensitive spot. “I-I l-lo-love you Shhhuichi, I love you so so so much, oh my god, Shuichiii, S-Shuichi, thank youuu,” he rambles, trying to keep his voice occupied so he couldn’t make any embarrassing sounds but his breathy shaky voice wasn’t much more composed in comparison.

Shuichi froze up in shock for a moment before he took a shaky breath and continued to nip at Kiibo's neck, leaving dents into the metal.  _ It feels weird to be doing this to him and metal doesn't taste that pleasant. But I'm hoping it'll make him feel good. _   
He applied more pressure to Kiibo's groin, hoping to find a sweet spot of some sort.

"Mmm..." The feeling Shuichi's teeth against Kiibo's neck hurt a bit, but for some reason he didn't dislike the pain. In fact, it was more the opposite. The fact his boyfriend was even willing to try something like that despite his body had Kiibo on cloud nine. Shuichi's fingers pushed against an area of Kiibo's crotch that felt...surprisingly malleable? It was a thick rubbery material, much softer than the rest of his body. The newly applied pressure allowed Shuichi's finger tip dip into...something.  _ It went in!? _ Kiibo's vision goes white for a second. He gapes, jaw slack and eyes wide.  _ There, what is there!? What was that!? _ He lays under him, shaking, but otherwise motionless in shock. "That...I-I felt—It was different." His voice is small, unsure.

S Shuichi flinched, stopping all movements he was making. He stared into nothingness as questions flooded his mind, his hand then twitching against Kiibo's groin.   
It took him a moment to think about what just happened before snapping back to reality. Shuichi's face immediately flushed red before sitting up above Kiibo, pulling his hands away with him as well.   
"I-I-I am s-so sorry Kiibo! I d-d-didn't think that you w-would having s-something like th-that! I'm sorry! G-God I'm such a pervert...Oh G-God.. I-I got so c-carried away! Oh God o-oh God ohGodohGodohGod—"

“Uwaaah! I-I didn’t know either! What do you mean something li-like that? Aaah, I never thought to look so—Is it weird?!” Kiibo sits up a little too. He looks as if he’s boiling over with embarrassment. “You’re not a pervert! I’m definitely the pervert! You didn’t do anything bad, Shuichi. No, no, no!” Kiibo scoots back so he could sit up to a slightly higher height. He wraps his arms around Shuichi’s waist and hugs him, pressing his cheek to his chest. Shuichi’s stitches are in his line of sight.  _ He’s still taking the time and exerting the effort to touch me despite being injured and exhausted. _ He musters up all his courage to assure him “I’ve never felt anything like that before. It felt... _ incredible. _ ”

Shuichi's heavy breathing caused his chest to rise and fall harshly, his body feeling tight as he inhaled. His face was full of daze with hints of confusion. Quiet mumbles escaped his mouth, followed by the occasional repetition of Kiibo's name. Shuichi wanted to continue pleasing him, but his mind was a blur after feeling... _ that. _   
"...K-Kiibo.. What w-was that? If you d-don't mind m-me asking..."   
His words were all stumbling and muttered, but his point was put out enough for Kiibo to understand.

"To tell you the, truth I...don't know," Kiibo replies earnestly. "I never thought to check. I just keep myself clean and go to maintenance. I just assumed there wasn't anything! Why would there be?" He turns away, bangs shielding his face. "But I guess there is?" He pulls back from Shuichi to look at him, and takes hold of one of his hands. "I'm sorry I scared you due to my ignorance. I got lost in the feeling you were giving me and didn't think of the consequences. Maybe it would be better if we just slept instead." He looks disappointed but sincere.  _ I feel so stupid. To think I don't even understand my own physical form! Shuichi should just listen to me. I want what's best for him. _

Shuichi let out a sigh, slowly and gently pushing Kiibo back down onto the bed whilst looking into Kiibo's eyes.   
"Well...you were just begging me to continue, and now you want to just stop and sleep? Don't you feel...a little under pressure from all the built-up tension?"   
He looked away along with saying the last line. Despite almost getting use to talking about this kind of stuff, he still felt shame for mentioning it.

He doesn’t resist as Shuichi pushes him back down, not thinking anything questionable about it after what he had said. Kiibo startles at Shuichi’s question. “Heiii! That’s—That’s besides the point! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable! You’re overworking yourself! I don’t want you to get sick or hurt. Y-You jumped back before. Don’t force yourself for my sake. It’s okay.” He’s looking back at Shuichi. He can’t smile, he’s too nervous, but it’s still a caring look.  _ Shuichi shouldn’t push himself for me. I already asked so much of him. I-I’m being selfish... _ “I love you. Okay? It’s okay.” He whispers, trying to comfort both of them.

_ "Please...let me do this. For you. I love you..." _   
Shuichi leaned in, planting kisses all over Kiibo's face before making his way to his lips, turning his head to the side very lightly offering to deepen the kiss. He didn't want to deepen it just yet since he felt unsure about pressing Kiibo further after what just happened.  _ I want you to feel good Kiibo. I love you too much to just leave you needy. Even if you insist on resting, I'll still feel bad in the end. _

Kiibo whined in protest but didn’t move away.  _ You...If you are really okay with my body, then...Thank you, Shuichi. I’d like that. _ He was the one to deepen the kiss, parting his lips and slipping his tongue into Shuichi’s mouth, brushing along the bottom of his upper teeth. Kiibo reached up, placing one hand on the back of Shuichi’s neck and the other by his collar bone, curling his fingers over Shuichi’s shoulder. He was still nervous, posture much more tense than the start, but he didn’t resist Shuichi, nor did he want to anymore. “Fwah...Love you, tha-thank you...mmm.”

Shuichi shivered and moaned into the kiss, restarting the whole process of rubbing Kiibo down from chest to groin. He didn't hesitate as much this time since he knew what was coming, but his gentle touch seemed shy. His tongue explored Kiibo's mouth, hoping it would distract his mind enough to let his hand roam freely down there. Shuichi's body was shivering lightly from keeping himself upright after being so sensitive merely minutes ago as his cock began twitching once again, a small amount of pre-cum leaking out once more.

Kiibo squirmed, arousal quickly rising again. It didn’t take much of Shuichi’s touching to get him hot and bothered. It took a bit of willpower for him to separate his shaking knees which had been clenched together for dear life. He spread his legs just enough that Shuichi’s hand would have room. He kissed back with alacrity, hoping his efforts could calm Shuichi’s nerves. Kiibo couldn’t hold back hums off approval when Shuichi rubbed somewhere good, groans and mewls audible even with their mouths so preoccupied. “S...hui...chi! Fwah, f-f-feels good...” he slurred when he had but a moment to speak before the space in his mouth was replaced with Shuichi’s tongue again.

Shuichi rested his body onto Kiibo's, not wanting his arm to give in and force him to collapse onto the boy underneath him and make the situation worse. He placed his new free arm onto Kiibo's hips, rubbing his thumb against the metal.  _ I never would imagine anything like this happening between us. Kiibo seemed too pure to even know what this is…! I guess some innocence has to be taken down one way or another. _   
Shuichi's hand was above Kiibo's 'hole' that they both just discovered that it existed. While sucking on Kiibo's tongue, he slowly inserted a finger into the rubbery hole, circling his finger around and gently thrusting it in and out.

As much as Kiibo adored the feeling of Shuichi sucking on his tongue, it was immediately dwarfed in comparison to his boyfriend's finger entering him. He moaned, enveloped in powerful fulfillment. He had no choice but to break the kiss. "Oh—Oh my god, S-S-Shuichi, it's, this—it feels ghn! It's extraordinary! Ahn!" The Kiibo who had loomed over Shuichi, kissing his neck and stroking his cock, was now reduced to a shuddering whimpering mess. He was completely flooded with pleasure. Kiibo's thoughts were entirely empty of anything but  _ Shuichi, I love him! I love Shuichi! _ He tried to continue kissing Shuichi but was unable to close his mouth enough for it to even be considered a kiss. Between his whines he babbled near unintelligibly gratitudes and proclamations of love. He curled up against Shuichi's hand, the feeling of his finger reaching even just slightly deeper driving him wild. He clutched Shuichi's shoulders, feeling he might drown in the euphoria otherwise. His body was hot and his face damp with condensation. He tried his best to keep looking at his gorgeous lover although his eyes threatened to close, other senses numbed to being dominated by this feeling.

Shuichi was mesmerized by the foreign feeling of the rubbery material around his finger. It was...growing oddly wet? The thought of a robot having a wet area in their body did phase Shuichi, but since he was so occupied with stimulating his boyfriend and controlling his own body from making any drastic movements that would drive him up the wall. He slowly inserted a second finger into Kiibo as he moved his head to his neck, licking and biting around where he left dents before.  _ "K-Kiibo...I love you s-so much Kiibo...O-Oh God Kiibooo..." _   
His hips were lightly humping the warm air in desperation, the rest of his body trying to hold him back. His other hand continued to massage Kiibo's hip.

Kiibo let out a desperate, erotic moan.  _ Oh my God, oh my God, oh my Goood! _ From inside him, Kiibo’s body, as if on instinct, released a lubricant, similar to how he produced saliva. Speaking of saliva, some dribbled down his chin. Shuichi inserting another finger only made it harder for Kiibo to maintain any control over himself. He shakily pet Shuichi’s head, fingers running through his disheveled hair. “I love you, Shuichi! I-I love you! I love—I love y-you!” he cried out. His legs trembled, his constant arousal throughout the evening accumulating and clouding his mind. With his lovers fingers thrusting in and out of him, the wetness creating a squelching sound as he pulled them back before diving them back in. Kiibo’s newly discovered area was giving him a sensory overload, electric currents in his body quickening and intensifying to an unnatural level as if his blood were rushing. He clenched his eyes and jaw shut as he was finally completely overtaken by the feeling and was thrown into orgasm. He was completely shocked, nearly unable to understand the ecstasy that he was assaulted by. He clung to Shuichi involuntarily, body tensing and shuddering. “Shuiiichiii! I-I—! I think I’m—! Nnngh!” Every area Shuichi was making contact with him felt hot and he couldn’t do or think anything for a few seconds, not even able to moan, mouth open but soundless. He stayed still for but a moment before his once tensed body suddenly felt as if he had turned into pudding. “Th—That...I can...? It was...Shuichi, love you, I love you.” He loosened his grip on Shuichi, now realizing the vice grip he had on his boyfriend. “I’m sorry...fwah.” he whimpered. His knees were trembling, but his ability to consciously function at all had returned.

Shuichi frozen up, clinging onto Kiibo and felt his climax surge through his body.  _ Did I really just...make Kiibo cum? It was his first?! Oh goodness Kiibo…I knew it would be intense, but wow... _ He pulled his fingers out of Kiibo, a stringy trail of liquid following his fingers as Shuichi relaxed into Kiibo's grasp. Their bodies were shaking against each other as Shuichi lightly pecked Kiibo's jawline up to his lips.  _ I love him...I love you Kiibo. I love you so much. _ He completely forgot about his twitching boner, which was now lightly nuzzling up against Kiibo's leg. "I-It's...It's okay! No need t-to apologise." Kiss. "There's reason to be sorry." Another kiss. "After all, I did kind of get carried away for a moment there..."

"That  was— It felt amazing. Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you..." Kiibo kisses him softly, looking at him with loving eyes. For a moment Kiibo thought the part of Shuichi touching his inner thigh must have been his hand, but then he realized it was a completely different shape and size his eyes widened a bit.  _ Is Shuichi really able to recover so quickly? I'm impressed. _ Kiibo pressed his forehead to Shuichi's and whispers "Would you like me to make you cum again, Shuichi? I would be happy to—" But suddenly a realization hit him full force.  "Do you think if you...p-put in inside of me that it would feel good...? Together we...if you want to, that is." He blushes brightly.  _ During sex it is typical to have penetration and for the couple to simultaneously feel pleasure. Does that mean that Shuichi and I, we could have sex like other couples do? I'm—I'm so happy! _

“Y-You w-would want to try that..?! I-I mean you j-just came!  _ Literally _ just came! Wouldn't you want to rest now since we're both satisfied...?" Shuichi held onto Kiibo, looking away in complete shock and embarrassment. His hand was now holding his cock down away from Kiibo's leg, feeling the throbbing movements of his own cock freaking Shuichi out a little.  _ How am I able to be so persistent? This is my first time! What is my body doing to me?! _   
Shuichi sighed, pecking Kiibo's lips as he very slightly repositioned himself to be in a more comfortable resting position. "Well.. If you really want to try it, then I suppose I can't object..."

Kiibo holds his hands up to hide his face. “I know. It felt so wonderful I thought I might overheat. Maybe even shut down, but I’m glad I didn’t. I know you need to rest! I’m sort of tired too, but...” He glanced at where Shuichi was trying to hide himself through his fingers. “That part of you looks like it wants more. Do you...want more?” He pulled down his hands to his chin, looking into Shuichi’s eyes. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. Even if I really want to try it, you can still object! I won’t be angry or upset! I just thought that maybe we...like, with other couples, how they do it like that. That we can feel good together at the same time.” Kiibo closed his eyes for a second, collecting himself and his thoughts. “I don’t want to embarrass you, but I want to tell you exactly how I feel. It’s like I’ve said, I want to learn all the facets of love. Anything you can teach me, I want to know it, I want to know all there is to know about...well, about you. That being said, even if I desire this knowledge, I don’t want you to force yourself. The love I feel for you is real, as real as it can be. That means I want you to be happy. If I ask you to do something that you don’t want to do, then you can say no.” He pushes a bit of Shuichi’s fringe out of his eyes. “I’m so happy right now. Regardless of your answer, this day will bring me joy for a long time.” Kiibo smiles, content with his speech.

Shuichi's eyes lit up with a glint of reassurance and joy, even a bit of tears forming in the corners. His heart pounded practically out of his chest.  _ I-I...It really hits me when he speaks his mind. It's all so heart-melting! I love him so much! I love him. I never want this to end. Not for now at least. _ He clung onto Kiibo so tightly, light sniffles seeping into Kiibo's ear as his grip clinged onto the warm metal sheets of coating of his boyfriend underneath him.   
_ "I...I have n-no words, Kiibo.. I love you so much." _   
Shuichi leaned up and swooped in for another kiss. He didn't hesitate that much to return to caressing and touching Kiibo all around his exposed body and groin. As overwhelmed as he felt, he wanted to continue. For Kiibo's sake.

_ Gwah! I didn’t want to make Shuichi cry! But sometimes humans cry from happiness too, right? I hope that's the case. _ He kissed Shuichi back but was legitimately surprised by Shuichi touching him again. He had just assured Shuichi that it would be okay if he didn’t want to, yet his lover started up their activities again on his own. Kiibo whimpered into Shuichi’s mouth, being caught off guard yet caressed with pleasure quickly. His hips moved forward to press against Shuichi’s hand. He hugged him, but not  _ too _ tight, he didn’t want to suffocate him. He pulled away from the kiss, eyes half closed and unfocused. “Are you sure? I-It’s okay?” he asks again, worried he might have pressured Shuichi by trying so hard to comfort him. But even while asking that Kiibo still leaned into Shuichi’s touch, craving more.

"I-It's okay with me, sweetheart. I just...I don't think I can hold back and resist for much longer~"   
Shuichi leaned back into the kiss, directing his attention to both their lower regions. His erect cock was practically throbbing at this point with anticipation, driving Shuichi  _ insane. _ He couldn't help but begin to hump Kiibo's leg without realising he was doing so. Shuichi swirled his tongue around in the robot's mouth, touching and rubbing him in all his sweet-spots.  _ I want to make you feel good Kiibo. I'm not fully sure just how much a robot is capable of that, but I'll do my best to replicate this feeling to you. God, I love you so much... _

Kiibo was also struggling to stay still. Shuichi was doing  _ everything _ right.  _ Is it because I probably came earlier that it already feels so good again? I'm grateful to be learning this through experience. I'm ecstatic. _ Still hugging Shuichi with one arm he rubbed one hand up Shuichi chest to tease his nipple. Feeling Shuichi already so hard and excited furthered his eagerness. Kiibo continues tracing his fingers down Shuichi's body until he reached his hip bone. He pulled Shuichi a bit closer like that, Shuichi's cock now closer to his most sensitive place. The head of the dick brushed again him. Kiibo opened his eyes a bit and leaned his head back just enough that his lips have just enough room to speak. "You don't have to resist any longer. I-I'm ready when you are."  _ By ready I mean I really, really want him to do it, but I can't say something like that. _

Shuichi let out a gasp, feeling the sudden sensation of the rubbery material against his cock. His hips instinctively continued to hump, stimulating the both of them.  _ " _ H-Hoh God Kiibo...I'll p-put it in now if y-you want it so bad~"   
Shuichi chuckled softly, snapping back to his more innocent and desperate self with a whimper and moan. His member was gliding across the wet slit, lightly prodding it now and then. He didn't have the nerves to put it in just yet as much as he desperately wanted to.

Kiibo gasped, feeling sparks trail up his body. Kiibo pressed back, moving his hips against the other. He whined. "P-P-Please, Shuiiichi, I-I want it really b-bad," he begged desperately. His face and breath was hot. He wanted nothing more than to experience more of the delicious feeling Shuichi had given him before and to feel it together with the person he adored. He bit his lip, trying to hold back another moan. He clung to Shuichi still, urging him to move closer. As close as two beings could be.

Shuichi whimpered as his body tensed up. Hearing Kiibo beg sent a shiver of dominance down his spine. He pushed Kiibo's legs further apart as he positioned himself in front of Kiibo.  _ I can't believe I'm about to do this. With Kiibo of all people. I almost feels as guilty as when we first kissed...No. I shouldn't think like that. We both said we want this after all. _   
Shuichi let out a shaky sigh before holding his breath and slowly pressing orward, burying his cock into the boy underneath him. The taller boy yelped and then groaned from the wet sensation now wrapped around the girth of his member.

Kiibo whimpered as Shuichi entered him for the first time. “Shuichiii S-S-Shuichi Shuichi Shuichi thank you,” he repeated, filled with love and gratitude. He already felt the intoxicating tension taking his over his his mind once more.  _ It feels good, I can hardly believes it feels this good. When he started moving before I could hardly take it. So now I...seriously might die. _ He wraps a leg around Shuichi, too distracted to be concerned about its weight, with the intention to encourage him to continue. He kisses Shuichi a quick few times, uncertain if he could kiss him properly once he properly began moving his hips. “I lo-love you, so d-d-don’t worry. I’m a-as-as ready as I c-could possibly be.”

His body already felt weak at the knees, barely being able to hold himself up and continue pleasing the both of them. Shuichi was absent-mindedly bucking his hips at a moderately high speed, having little to no control over his mind and hips. He leaned in close to Kiibo's ear, whispering sweet nothings into it and occasionally nipping his ear and neck. It was as if something inside him switched his mind off and let his body and hunger take control. Every part of his body was warm with lust.

Kiibo moaned, the sensation of Shuichi’s cock sliding in and out of him driving him crazy. His lovers soft voice and warm breath sensually caressing his ‘ear’ and neck left him feeling dazed. With both of his hands occupied clinging to his lover it was nearly impossible to mask his sounds of approval. Shuichi’s dick reached deeper within him than his fingers had earlier, flooding Kiibo’s body with sensations he’d never felt prior. He moved his hips to meet Shuichi’s, Shuichi’s thighs slapping against Kiibo’s as he desperately pounded into him. He had gotten so wet a bit dripped out and down his crotch. Shuichi thrusting into him with such fervor had his mind emptied of anything aside of the man above and inside him. He clenched around him, the curves of Shuichi’s hot pulsing cock rubbing against his insides and digging deep inside of him. “Ah, hnn! Y-Y-You’re m-m-m-maaaking me fe-fe-feel sooo good! I-It’s go-goi-ing so deeep!” he wailed, all his control having left him entirely, speaking his honest feelings thoughtlessly. Kiibo’s internal cables continued trying to stabilize him and bring down his body heat, but the intense pleasure rushing through him made it impossible to keep up. Shuichi’s unrestrained speed only caused it to be more difficult for Kiibo to retain his grip on reality.

Shuichi's shaky breaths filled the air as he continued to mindlessly thrust into Kiibo. Not being able to form words to describe the feeling or proclaim his love towards his partner, all he could do was kiss and nibble Kiibo's lips while letting out hums of satisfaction. With one hand, he held himself up by holding onto the bed underneath as the other hand slivered down to their crotches once again. Shuichi began to feel around the occupied slit, playing around with his lover’s rubber groin as he pounded into it. His hand would occasionally flick across his own cock, leaving him trembling and sending a shiver down his back.

"Uwahaah...ah, th-thank you, t-th-thank y-you so muuuch! A-A-Amazing, Shuichi!" Kiibo squealed. Shuichi was doing so much for him at once that he felt dizzy. He kissed back, seeing as Shuichi had initiated it. He licks Shuichi's lips, wasting little time to part his boyfriend's lips and entwine their tongues. He was powerless as he struggled to move consciously in any way, hands grabbing Shuichi as if his life depended on it. His back bounced a bit on the mattress from the force causing it to squeak now and again.  _ To be touching me with both his hand and his...erection, he's spoiling me so much. I hope that my body is bringing him satisfaction as well. _ With every quick thrust jolts of pleasure engulfed him. Regardless of the fact they'd only just started up again, Kiibo felt climax nearing him again. He was already so vulnerable after cumming the first time that with the way Shuichi had gotten started so urgently had him falling apart in no time at all. Kiibo tilted his head back, not wanting to accidentally bite Shuichi's tongue, moaning erotically. He tensed, body tingling all over and sparks clouded his vision. He whined as he desperately pushed himself against Shuichi, breaking their rhythm in desperation. His shoulders arched and orgasm hit him like a truck. He trembled but regardless didn't stop humping along with Shuichi. "Nnhah! T-Thish is w-w-wonderfuuul!" He slurred, drool smeared across his cheeks.  _ It doesn't matter that I feel like I'm melting, that I'm being assaulted by these incredible incomprehensible sensations. Shuichi, I want more than anything to please you! _ He gives Shuichi a flimsy smile and meets his gaze. To him Shuichi looked more handsome than anyone else in the entire world. "C-Came, I c-ca-came Shuichi, b-but don't stop, okay? I-I want you to f-f-feel like I-I-I do. U-Use my b-b-body however you l-l-like, I'm yo-yours."

Shuichi felt a heated rush force its way through his body, releasing a harsh, gasping moan from his mouth.  _ H-He came again?! And to think we both initially thought he didn't have anything to simulate 'love-making'. This is like...a whole new take on the phrase  _ **_grind my gears._ ** He thought as he proceeded to grind up against Kiibo, moist slapping sounds filling the room. Despite having lack of any control over his movements and actions, Shuichi acted as if this was beginner's luck, a constant dazed smile planted onto his face throughout the moment. Burying his face into Kiibo's neck, Shuichi was now practically pounding into the boy underneath him. His moans growing eager and desperate for climax.   
"K-K-Kiiboo!~ I-I love you s-so m-much Kiib-bo~ Pleease...let's c-cum togethee—aahh!~" Completely throwing out the fact that Kiibo  _ just _ came again out of the window, Shuichi pleaded through his gasps and moans as his arms and hips shook frantically. He moved his hands to Kiibo's hips, holding him barely steady while the taller boy thrusted, hoping that the bed wouldn’t continue to creek and wake up anyone around them.

Kiibo ran his shaking hand down Shuichi’s back. Every thrust had Kiibo moaning, even with Shuichi’s head right next to his.  _ He’s going inside me so hard and deep! We’re both complete amateurs to this, but I’m stunned how fantastic the feeling Shuichi is giving me is! _ Hearing Shuichi say I love you, his name, and then beg left Kiibo’s head spinning, desperate to please his lover. “Oka-a-aaay Shuichi-i-i! I lo-love you, I’m s-sooo h-ha-happy!” He stuttered, head bouncing on the pillow behind him as he was pushed back from the force of Shuichi slamming his cock inside him so eagerly. “I-I-I want t-to make y-you cum again! Y-Y-You’re so g-good Shuichi, aahn! I want t-to m-m-make you c-cum over and over! Mmm, t-t-there’s no need to h-h-hold baaack! Hnaaah!” He nuzzled his head into Shuichi’s shoulder, mimicking the position of the other. Kiibo thought things he never thought he even had the capacity to think.  _ Shuichi’s so sexy, I like this side of him! It’s something only I’ve been able to see. I feel so special. His erection inside of me feels so amazing, sex feels great! I love having sex! _ Despite Shuichi’s wish for it not to, his aggressive thrusts had the bedframe squealing under the force. It certainly wasn’t as loud as the noises they were making on their own, though.

Despite already cumming twice in one session, and also including the fact that this is his first time doing it with someone ever, Shuichi felt the desire and need to cum again. Having already warned Kiibo that he was close, he felt a little more reassured this time around. With his head buried in the robot's shoulder, Shuichi continued to thrust. He was slowing down enough that he still felt close, but also so he and Kiibo could climax together.   
As drops of drool spilled from Shuichi's mouth onto Kiibo's neck, he felt a sudden burst of energy as his cock began to release his sweet, warm cum inside the boy below. Shuichi let out a strained shout before going silent from the immense pleasure coming from down there.

“Nnhn! I-I-Inside, y-you’re—!?” He stammered. Kiibo’s eyes shut tightly and he whined, clinging to Shuichi once more. His boyfriend’s cock and hot cum filled and warmed his insides.  _ Everything, even this, all it it—! I only orgasmed mere moments ago, but with this sensation there’s no way I can stop myself from cumming again! _ He let out a choppy cry, narrowly avoiding biting Shuichi. He tightened his legs around Shuichi, holding him in place against him, inside of him. As opposed to worrying about whatever he’d need to do to empty himself of semen, Kiibo was overtaken by how unexpectedly  **fantastic** it felt to have Shuichi cum inside of him, both physically and psychologically. He wanted to relish in the pleasure his lover’s dick was giving him. Once again Kiibo felt the shockwaves of climax overpowering him and any semblance of anxiety he held. All he had in this moment was bliss. “I looove you, Sh-Shuichi! I’m s-so so happyyy!” His head was numb and everything he did was entirely impulse. But that probably only further proved how much he adored Shuichi, craving to stay close to him and reaffirming his affection over and over. He continued to whimper and groan as they both rode out the full extent of orgasms.

Shuichi's head was in a spiral, feeling every sense in his body overload with pleasure. His wheezing, damp gasps for air brushed against Keebo's neck as his cock twitched inside of him, Shuichi's hips lightly grinding out the climax.   
"Hhhah.. Oh G-Goood Kiibo I l-l-loove you sooo much...!~ K-Kiiiiboo~"   
He lightly chuckled to himself, sounding like he was tipsy. Tipsy in love that is. Despite feeling weak all other, he showered Kiibo's neck and jawline with sloppy kisses. His body completely flopped onto the robot underneath him, the energy draining from his body.

Kiibo laughed softly, tickled by Shuichi’s smattering of kisses. Had he not been a robot, Shuichi’s weight collapsing onto him would have surely knocked the breath out of him, but luckily that was not the case. “Yo-You’re wonderful. Th-Thank you, Shuichi...Hehehe.” He slowly opened his eyes, able to see Shuichi’s back quickly rising and falling. Kiibo loosened his vice grip on his lover, battery too low to exert himself so fiercely. His desperate clinging to Shuichi turned into a gentle hug. The two of them were completely satisfied but also completely spent. Kiibo rarely ever allowed his battery to get as low as it was but he was too absent minded to notice or care. His consciousness threatened to slip away but he willed himself awake, knowing if he passed out immediately he would worry Shuichi. His heart flutters, astounded he was experiencing a moment so intimate.

“I’m...glad we could do that,” Shuichi whispers, swallowing. Kiibo kissed the top of his head before replying.

“I had no idea I could! B-But...I’m so happy. This happiness...I could probably drown in it,” Kiibo says closing his eyes.

“We...should probably sleep at this point, right? I’d say we should clean up, and it’s true that we should, but I don’t think either of us can get up immediately after that.” He laughed. Using his last bout of strength Shuichi lifted himself up on his knees enough to pull out from inside Kiibo. Kiibo squeaked, cum starting to bubble out of him. It was embarrassing, messy, and sticky but at the same time it gave him a sense of pride that his body had succeeded in pleasing Shuichi’s cock. 

That was about all Shuichi could do, though. He fell over onto his side next to Kiibo with a relieved sigh. Kiibo tilted his head to look over at him and they both smiled at each other, cherishing the moment. 

“Wow,” Kiibo murmured. 

Shuichi laughed softly. “Yeah.” 

“I-If you give me a moment to regain my strength, I can turn off the lights. I should plug myself in, too. But not like you did,” Kiibo jokes. Shuichi can’t hold back a laugh.

“As long as we can sleep together tonight I’ll be happy,” Shuichi assures him. 

“I love you so much, Shuichi. I’m so happy I can love you,” Kiibo breathed. 

“I’m glad you can too. I love you.” 

They were both happier than they’d ever expected.

 

* * *

 

Kiibo twiddles his fingers nervously under the scrutinizing stare of the Ultimate Inventor.

“You’ve got a lotta nerve asking me to come to your room instead’a you comin’ to my lab! Every step taken by these sexy legs is very precious, y’know!” Miu huffs, putting her hands on her hips as she turned her nose in dramatically.

“I promise I wouldn’t do it unless it was entirely necessary! A-And...I think it probably is. This is something I’d rather remain a secret between us,” Kiibo assures her.

The word secret captures Miu’s attention and her pout transforms into an excited grin. “Secret? Well, why didn’t ya say so! Of course you’d seek  _ me _ out to confide in! Tell me all about your little problem!” 

Kiibo could hardly look up from his lap due to his shame as he asked Miu “When did you install...that extra part to me?”

“Extra part? I have no idea what you’re talking about! Quit wasting my time and just say what ya wanna say!” Miu demands, tapping her foot for emphasis. 

Kiibo whines in distress before looking up at her with determination. “Why didn’t you tell me what you put in my crotch!?”

Miu is instantly doubled over in laughter. “Holy shit! Man, I nearly forgot I did that! You only  _ just _ found it!? What the fuck, that’s the funniest shit I’ve ever heard!” Tears are forming in her eyes with how hard she’s cackling at his expense. Kiibo runs a hand down his face in exasperation. 

“I only just found it? What does that mean, how long has that been a part of my body!?” Kiibo begs. Miu’s bent over her knees still, trying to keep her balance after the force of her laughing fit. 

She wipes a tear from her eye, trying to keep in her giggles. “First time I fixed you up after you told me you and Pooichi were boning,” she answers.

Kiibo spaces out for a moment, trying to recall the day. “T-That...it’s been there for that long…?”

“Yeah, you seriously haven’t fucking noticed? Man, I know I’m a genius, but I had no fuckin’ idea how huge the gap between our brain power was.” Miu smacks the back of Kiibo’s head playfully and he flinches in response, but doesn’t berate her. He expects this sort of thing from Miu at this point, and she’s his most trusted friend, after all.

“I don’t take off my armor very often, so I just didn’t! I-I didn’t think to check either, you never hinted to added anything that’s impact me externally!” he whines.

“I wanted it to be a surprise gift from your truly after all! Since you’ve got a boooyfriend and all, I figured you’d be fuckin’ eventually, so…” she begins but stops in her tracks. “Wait, so, if you only just found it, the fuck were ya gettin’ naked for? Seriously, don’t tell me you...did you and that total virgin actually get it on!?” Miu’s smile could not be wider, her eyes glimmering in excitement. 

Kiibo curls up and covers his face. “Why didn’t you tell me I had that…?” he mutters.

Miu leans in expectantly, urging him to continue. “S-Shuichi found it before I did.”

Miu launches into the air in a leap of joy. “Holy fuckin’ shit! Oh my fucking Goood! Kiibo, no fuckin’ way, did you, my sweet lil’ baby Kiibo, actually fuck the virginiest virgin here!? No, that’s gotta be a lie, there’s no fuckin’ way! Ahaha!” 

Kiibo nods reluctantly. “Shuichi and I had sex.”

It’s a good five or so minutes before Miu finishes celebrating and congratulating herself for having a part in making the whole thing possible. Kiibo just sits, burning with shame and waiting for her to finish. 

“You gotta tell me everything. E-ver-re-thing. All of it. Start to finish. That or I’ll totally fuck with your settings!” Miu demands. Kiibo nods, eyes clenched shut. 

“I just...I have one question,” Kiibo says. 

Miu raises an eyebrow. “The fuck could be more important than telling me how detective boy snagged your V-card?”

“How do I...clean...it?” Kiibo quietly asks. 

Miu stares back blankly. “You sayin’ he came inside you? You sayin’ you got your lil’ wimpy dimpy boy toy to bust a load in ya with no take backsies?”

Kiibo slowly nods.

Miu practically screams.

When she notices the little dents in Kiibo’s neck, Kiibo screams too.

 

* * *

 

Shuichi shakes his head, trying to get his bangs to stay in the right place. His hair was still wet after a longer than usual shower. It was nice to finally be back in his own dorm room. Even if sleeping in Kiibo’s bed was equally as appealing.

At least he thought it was until suddenly the fingers of Kiibo’s dorm neighbor were jabbing into his sides. He yells, jumping forward in surprise and grabbing around his waist to shield himself.

“Neeheehee! How’s it going Sherlock Homo?” Ouma asks, crossing his arms behind his head nonchalantly as Shuichi spun around to look at him. Shuichi sighed in relief, glad it was at least someone predictably mischievious as opposed to a stranger.

“It’s fine...should you really be up and about, though?” Shuichi asks, standing up to his usual posture again.  _ I know I was injured last week, but Ouma ended up far worse off than I was. For him to be running around out of the hospital at the same time as me he must’ve lied to the nurses or something… _

“Stupid Shuichi! If you’re worried about my stitches, I’m  _ fine _ . I didn’t bust mine open like another certain someone,” he says with a sneer.  _ Even in his current condition and after we formed an alliance he’s still himself. Somehow, that’s comforting.  _

“Let’s...not talk about that. I was going to head to the kitchen. I didn’t really eat anything yesterday, so I figured it’d be a good idea to now. Are you as well?” Shuichi asks.

Ouma covers his mouth to stifel a laugh over-exaggeratedly. “That sounds like a great idea! I’m sure everyone has plenty of questions for you!” 

Shuichi sighs, not quite understanding what had him so giddy. “That’s probably true. A lot of our classmates are out of the loop in regards to why you and I have been missing in action so long. Please don’t leave all the explaining to me.”

Ouma rolls his eyes, following Shuichi as he had begun to talk towards his chosen destination. “Well, that iiis true, but not what I was referring to.”

Shuichi glances over with a sigh. “I’m not sure what you  _ are  _ referring to, then.”

“Then how about we review some of the questions? Get you prepared!” Ouma skipped ahead of him before walking backwards to face him. “Question number one. I’m sure this’ll come up pretty quick.  **Do** robots have dicks?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who’d want to ask that.”

Ouma grins at him. “That might’ve been true before, but I’m sure that’ll have changed after what we all heard last night!”

“Last--” Shuichi starts before realize what he meant. “You all...heard...us?”

Ouma laughs again, clutching his stomach. “You’re so stupid! How could we have not? Man, you sure we’re going at it!” Shuichi turns pale as a sheet.

“ _ Oh Shuichi, it feels so good! Kiibo, I love you so much! Oooh! _ ” Ouma repeated mockingly.

Shuichi hides his face in his hands. “Nooo, no no no no. Please don’t. You live next to Kiibo! So, just don’t tell anyone else!” He demands from Ouma.

“Yeah, I live next to Kiibo, but if I could hear basically every fucked up noise you guys made then I’m  _ certain  _ everyone else nearby could hear a little too.” Shuichi can’t deny the truth behind Ouma’s words, and anxiety built inside him at the prospect of people other than Ouma unironically asking him about Kiibo’s genitals. 

“I want to die,” Shuichi mumbles.

Ouma pats his back. “You know that’s a lie. Congrats on the sex, detective boy! Your mystery novel turned into a trash romance one!”

Shuichi raises his face out of his hands, frowning and cheeks turning red in embarrassment. 

Ouma smiles what  _ looks  _ like a genuine smile of sympathy at Shuichi before poking Shuichi’s neck. “Beep!” He hurries on ahead, bubbling over with laughter again.

Shuichi holds a hand up to his neck, readying himself to run after Ouma, before realizing what it was Ouma was trying to point out to him. 

_ Maybe I should wear a scarf today. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this demon I helped birth into this world.
> 
> Anyways here’s a Kiibo ahegao I drew like a freak. [http://wishfulfeline.tumblr.com/post/173535173570/what-the-fuck-can-you-believe-this-shit-can-you]
> 
> Stay horny, my friends.


End file.
